Midoriya's Sound
by KameFig
Summary: My first fanfic, I hope you like it, I don't really see a lot of Deku and Jiro things, so I figured I'd make one. I might do more stories with other Deku Ships, but I will be continuing this story. Fast learner Deku, Stronger Deku, Not so nervous Deku.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello, this is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction. I hope it's not too bad, I don't know how long I'm going to be writing this, but I hope y'all enjoy reading this. I'm also writing this because I don't see much Deku/Jirou things, so I figured I'd just make one. I don't know if I'll do one shots or multiple, I don't really know where the story is going to go, but enjoy.

I'll also be skipping some things that are in the anime and I'll be adding in my own scenes/parts into this story. And I'm going to make him get stronger faster, I hope y'all don't mind, I don't really want him being broken too much. And Midoriya knows All Might is teaching at UA. And his mother knows that he's been training with All Might, so the people in the anime/manga that knew, except Bakugo, know along with Inko Midoriya. Midoriya also doesn't stutter as much or get as nervous, but he does trip up on words, it's only because I don't like to write stutters.

"Midoriya" - speech

" **Midoriya"** \- All Might speech in quotes

 _Midoriya_ \- thoughts

MIDORIYA - Entire crowds/entire class/Someone Yelling Loudly like Present Mic

 **Detroit Smash** \- moves and statuses like Full Cowling

My name's Izuku Midoriya, and this part of my life is when I inherited the quirk of the greatest hero, One For All. My mentor and predecessor All Might found me, after trying to save a childhood friend/bully. He asked me why I did it, and responded by saying my body moved on it's own. After years and years of being quirkless and being told I couldn't be a hero, my idol had proudly told me that I can! From then on I trained by cleaning Dagobah beach, weeks and weeks of adversity, I transformed myself from a twig to having a base to receive my soon to be quirk. Training to go to UA, the greatest hero school in the east of Japan. Finishing up the beach clean up as training, I was ready to receive the quirk, One For All. I had a month to spare and All Might was astonished with the rate at which I finished. He looked to me, and proudly said I was worthy to inherit his quirk. He plucked out a strand of hair and handed it to me and said.

" **Eat this!"**

I was taken aback by this.

" **You need to consume some of my DNA in order for the quirk to pass. Don't worry, I made sure to clean my hair this morning, Young Midoriya"**

"Okay All Might, I trust you."

I took the hair from his hand, and swallowed it. All Might had given me some water in order for it to go down easier, I thanked him for that. He also reverted to his Small Might form, a name I gave the form.

"So what now?" I asked

"Well we wait, Young Midoriya. Thankfully we have time until the UA entrance exam. If you want I can put a word to the principal that your my successor, don't worry he knows, and we can try to get you in through recommendations! But I'd also like for you to take the entrance exam just so that people don't think something fishy is going on that could jeopardize our situation" All Might, in his Small Might form, stated.

"Thank you All Might! I will gladly take this opportunity to get in through recommendation and take the exam so no one thinks something is going on with us."

"Thank you for taking a chance for a recommendation, Young Midoriya. I'd like for us to go train you at UA, you've inherited the quirk, and made a fine body, but one that was rushed. I'd like for us to train there since we can do it easier than here in public. If that is alright with you, Young Midoriya."

"Alright!"

"Fantastic, quickly, we must be off now. I am so proud of you."

After a quick car ride with All Might, we arrived to UA. And we went to Ground Beta, a city layout. All Might and I arrived and walked towards the center of the training facility. He wasn't in his buff form, but he wore his hero costume that fit him super loosely. All Might told me,

"Alright kid, ask me anything you want to know about your quirk."

"Okay, well, how do I use it? How much power do you think I'm able to use? How do you use it? Am I going to die if I use it?" I asked.

"To use One For All you must clench your buttocks and scream within you heart 'SMASH!' What I can estimate, you're only able to use about 5-10% safely or comfortably. If you were to use 100%, well, you'd probably severely break your arm and you won't die to answer one of your questions. I was pretty much able to use One For All right off the bat, but it's a different strength comparison to when I received it, I built up my strength and mastered it. You've got the same strength at 100% as I did in my prime. And from that you'll become even stronger. You don't need to worry about not getting it right the first time, you have some time to master it. And some advice, your quirk is a part of you, it's not like needing to 'borrow' it. Think of it as a muscle, you have muscles all over. Don't 'turn it on' in a localized area, have it course through your body if you can catch my drift."

"Alright, so I won't die, it'll just hurt a lot if I use 100%. 5-10% isn't too bad considering how strong you were in your prime," I mumble to myself. "So I course it through my body, like the way how pizza is warmed up in a microwave, heat is applied everywhere as it's on."

"Crazy simile but go for what works man!" All Might says as he puts up a thumbs up for me.

I walk over to the middle of an intersection and All Might is on the corner, beefing up incase I do something reckless.

 _Course One For All throughout my body, and maintain, I'll do the most he said I could do currently, 10%!_ , I thought to myself.

I think about the pizza and the microwave and I feel the power coursing through my body, lines of power show up and envelop me, I feel the warmth it gives me, I feel this power run through me and once it's done a glow envelops me and electricity is emitted from my body. _I'll call this_ _ **One For All : Full Cowling**_ _!_

" **Young Midoriya! That's quite the flashy quirk you've got there, and I'm sure it's powerful. Bound to make you popular, flashy and powerful."** Boasted All Might. " **But now the question is, can you move?"**

I take a step forward, and another, and another. I'm glad I know I'm able to move, but how fast can I go like this? How high can I jump like this? How hard can I hit like this?

"I can move, All Might!"

" **Good!, let's see how well you're able to move and perform with a quick Quirk Apprehension test!"**

I powered down and followed All Might to a small field with tracks and measurement tools for a simple physical test he'd done poorly on in middle school. All Might went to go quickly change and came out in a white shirt and baggy cargo pants, he also powered down.

"Alright kid, show me what you got!"

I went and powered up to do the 50m dash, the standing high jump, the grip test, the softball throw, and many other tests. I noticed I had a stamina increase along with increased strength and speed. A simple superpower quirk, I also remembered I'd need to update what my quirk is on official papers, and make plans on a hero costume, I can get help from All Might on that!

I finished the test with great marks, reaching around 2.3 seconds on the 50 meter dash, and around 715 meters on the softball throw, but I went a little overboard on the throw.

"Young Midoriya, this is incredible! I would say ease up on your power output, it was easy to see when you went over your 10% limit. I don't want you hurting yourself so soon." stated All Might.

"Thanks All Might! I'm quite surprised as well! This is a major jump from my middle school scores! And I'm sorry I went over my limit, I'll restrain myself," I responded. "Hey All Might, do you mind helping me update forms for my quirk?"

"Of course! I was prepared for this actually, come to my office and we can do it quickly together!" informed All Might.

After filling out the forms and submitting them we also got to work on the recommendations with Principal Nezu. Once that was complete I went home and arrived to my mother making my favorite meal, katsudon! During dinner between my mom and I, I informed her about the events of today, getting my quirk, going to UA on recommendation and needing to go through the entrance exam, along with the quirk apprehension test. She was surprised with the events and proud and blessed of the opportunities I've been given, to pursue my dream of being a hero who saves others!

After dinner I went to change, wearing simple black shorts with a green shirt and running shoes, to go take a run. Hoping not to see Kacchan around I went to run by Dagobah beach. Once I arrived I put on my headphones, and listened to some music to pump me up and keep up a good pace. On my run I noticed many people, I was also tempted to use my quirk but it's illegal to do so. On my run, I was thinking too much in my head about the applications of my new quirk, it's a strength enhancer, but could it enhance other parts of my body? Too wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice until it was too late that I was going to bump into someone.

"What the fuck man?! Watch where you're going!" shouted the stranger.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to crash into you!" I apologized and stammer a little, looked at the stranger and noticed it was actually a girl. With purple asymmetrical bangs, and what looked like, headphone jacks earlobes on her ears? She noticed I was staring for a bit too long and even I noticed, as both our faces turned a bit redder. And one of the earphone jacks extended and stabbed my forehead, not puncturing my skin, but it really hurt.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" She rudely asked

"U-uh-uh, I was just noticing your hair and your ears, is that your quirk?" I quickly stated while placing my hand over my face in case she stabbed me again.

"Yes it is," she pulls back her headphone jacks. "Did you not notice me, or notice where you were running?"

"W-w-well, to be honest no, I was too caught up i-in my thoughts about my quirk, you see, I'm a late-bloomer and only recently it emerged, so I was c-caught up in my thoughts about it."

"A late-bloomer?" she looked puzzled. "So then what's your quirk? You already know mine, it's obvious."

"W-w-well, my quirk is called Superpower. It's an enhancement quirk. It's very powerful and I need to watch myself or my arms will break." I stated, "The amount of power I can output is probably why I'm a late bloomer. But it's weird since my mom has a form of telekinesis and my father, who's overseas, can breathe fire. I'm rare with being a late-bloomer and having a different quirk than my parents. I also kind og glow, so it's also flashy when I use it."

(Jiro's POV) I was shocked at this, I thought,' _Is this kid serious? He looks so plain to have a quirk as powerful as he states, sure green hair isn't plain, I have purple hair, but he looks too plain. He has what sounds like a heroic quirk, I should ask him what school he'll be attending for high school, I'm trying for UA, and he doesn't look half bad for being plain.'_

(Back to Deku)

"What high school are you planning on attending?" the girl asked.

"W-what?"

"Geez, can't you listen? What high school are you planning on going to? You look about my age so I was wondering what school you're planning on going to." She loudly asked again.

"O-Oh, well I'm planning on going to UA, the greatest hero school in the east of Japan! I've always wanted to go there since All Might went there!"

"Interesting, I'm also planning on taking it, and the entrance exam is in about a month from now." She looks at her phone to check the time. "Oh shit, well I've got to get going now, nice meeting you?"

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya!"

"Nice 'bumping' into you Midoriya, see you at the entrance exam, and if you wanted to know I'm Jiro."

"Nice to have met you Jiro!"

We went our separate ways, I continued my run and stopped a few moments after, blushing bright red,' _I just talked to a girl!'_ I finished my run, went home, showered, and got ready for bed.

I was able to complete the recommendation exams quite easily, training with my 10% Full Cowling, I was incredibly fast, but not as fast as a kid who's quirk was able to control the wind, but faster than a dual haired kid who was the #2 hero's son, the son of Endeavour. He used ice to speed through, but I was just faster than him. Present Mic was there and I asked him to sign my hero notebook since I was a fan of all heroes! Once I got the signature All Might in his small form was outside of the school waiting for me. Asking how the exam went and I told him I placed 2nd in the practical and I felt confident in the written. Next I had to take the regular entrance exam which was next week. All Might recommended I get a haircut for when I take the regular since Present Mic is going to be the test proctor for that one as well. We went to a barbershop and I got a haircut that was cut short on the back and sides and trimmed the top of my messy hair, it didn't take long since the barber's quirk, Scissor Hands, made things much faster. Glad with my look and a thumbs up from All Might and the barber I felt confident with this new look.

Arriving back at home I told my mother as I helped her make dinner about the recommendation exam, and she was surprised and liked my new haircut All Might paid for, explaining to her that the test proctor would be the same and a haircut might help with not being suspicious. After dinner and washing the dishes I went on another run. This time not wrapped up in my mind I enjoyed the way the moving air felt around my newly shaved head. I noticed Jiro, I still remembered her and hadn't seen her since the first time we met.

"Hey! Jiro!" I holler out to her.

She looks in the direction of the my voice and has a surprised look on her face.

(Jiro's POV) ' _Oh, is that Midoriya? He got a pretty nice haircut, his green hair was too wild before and he looks a little sharper, not so round faced. He's still running, oh no, is he going to run into me again?!'_ Midoriya stops just a foot away, and he's wearing some basic workout clothes. He unplugs his headphones from his ears and paused his music.

"W-What's up? Haven't seen you in a bit, and the exam is in a week! Are you feeling prepared? Are you nervous about it?" Midoriya asked so quickly

"Nice to see you again Midoriya, I'm feeling both excited and nervous about the exam. I feel just about prepared. I'm not really sure what to expect from UA." I state calmly.

"I'm sure it's nothing too crazy, I'll be there to cheer you on, I'm sure you're gonna do great!" He said so brightly I had to look away for a second.

"Thanks, I barely know you but I'll cheer you on too, late-bloomer." I jokingly say at the end.

' _Wow, haircut and some more confidence, I wish that would happen when I get haircuts. I usually get super shy and embarrassed. He also doesn't seem to be stuttering with me ask much.'_

(Deku's POV) ' _Is she gonna call me late-bloomer? Well, it's better than Kacchan's name for me, Deku.'_ I notice she gets a laugh out of calling me 'late-bloomer'

"Late-bloomer, huh? Is that my nickname now?" I ask with a smile

"Well, no, I just thought it would sound funny." She says. "What are you doing here? Another run? I was actually worried you would run me over again like when we first met."

"Oh no, I wasn't wrapped up in my thoughts like last time, a hero needs to notice their environment! Anyways yeah, I was just on my run by the beach, what are you doing here?" I notice she has a bag and dressed in two-piece swimsuit, after noticing what she was wearing I immediately blush.

"I was just going to relax on the beach and swim for a bit. Why is your face turning red?" She asks. "Oh. Oh!" She sends out her earphone jacks and pokes my eyes and I scream in pain.

"I'm sorry!" I repeat this a few more times until she stops poking my sides with her earphone jacks.

"Fucking pervert!" She yells, I notice she's blushing red as well. She's not as developed on her body as some girls her our age are, but she doesn't look bad, she's very cute as I notice her.

"I'm sorry!" I yell one more time before completing my run and shout again 5 meters way, "I'll still root for you on the entrance exam!"

I look back and see her red face has cooled down back to normal. I return home, shower, and received a phone call from All Might telling me I got in through recommendations and he asked if I was sure I wanted to take the regular entrance exam. I replied with a hearty yes. A week went by and I was standing at the gates and all of a sudden I hear.

"DEKUUU!"

' _Oh great, it's Kacchan'_ I think sadly in my head

"H-H-Hey K-K-Kacchan! D-D-Do well!"

"Shut the fuck up nerd! You're just a pebble!" Shouts Bakugo.

I'm shaken up from seeing Kacchan again. I take a deep breath and walk towards the gate prepared for success, until I trip on myself and think ' _I guess I'll just die instead.'_ Prepared for a bump to the head and a fall, it never came.

"Huh?" I was shocked, I was floating

"Hey! Sorry about that, would've been a shame if you fell on the day of the hero exam!" Said a random girl who had her hand on me.

I feel my face get red hot, I'm probably blushing really hard. She releases me from floating once I've adjusted my stance. I try to say something but can't get the words out. She gives me a bright smile and walks into UA. Once I feel my face return to normal I hear Jiro call out to me.

"Hey late-bloomer!" greets Jiro

"Hey Jiro, ya know, I don't have a nickname for you."

"Jiro is fine, no need for a nickname. I just call you that for shits and giggles." She beams me a small but noticeable smirk.

"Well alright, I'll think one one once we're both attending UA!" I say as I strike a fist into the air

"Wow, okay, great you're positive. I'm still feeling nervous. And by the way, what's a Deku?" Asks Jiro

I turn red and respond,"Oh, Deku, it's just a nickname a childhood friend gave me."

"Really? Deku? Doesn't that mean, like, useless?"

"I guess, but it's fine, it kind of loses some meaning over time."

"Alright, I won't pester into your problems. Anyways let's head on in, seems like we're some of the last few out here, other than these guys."

Jiro points over to some stragglers, someone with yellow hair with a black streak, another with black hair and weirdly shaped elbows, and someone with red spikey hair.

We walk in and sit next to each other after picking up an exam booklet with our names on it and we take the test for what seemed like hours but went by quite smoothly. Doing my best as I did on the recommendation exam. Once the bookelettes were collected Present Mic came out onto the stage and explained the practical. Some kid dressed in a business suit shouted about where the fourth obstacle was, a 0-pointer robot. Present Mic recommended that we stray away from it, it's just something that gives no points and doesn't take points away. Once we had all changed we took a small bus to Ground Beta. I noticed Jiro and the girl that saved me from embarrassment, I was going to walk to her and thank her, until the boy that asked about the 0-pointer held me back and asked if I planned to ruin others' chances on succeeding in the practical.

"No! I was going to thank her for what she did for me outside, it'll only be quick man, and my friend is there so I plan to give her words of encouragement." I say swiftly

"Oh! My apologies," he states and bows to me. "I did not know you were going to thank her and give encouragement to your friend! I give you much applause and I hope you do well! I am Tenya Iida!"

"Thank you! Nice to meet you, I'm Izuku Midoriya!" I beam him a smile, having no grudge as he apologized.

I walked and thanked the girl who saved me, stuttering through and I learned her name was Ochaco Uraraka. After giving her a stammered good luck I went to Jiro to give her good luck as well.

"Hey late-bloomer, came to give encouragement?" She asked with a small smile. "I hope you do well but I'm gonna go all out on this practical!"

"I was just about to say the same thing!" I say as I beam her with a small chuckle and laugh.

Present Mic yells that there's 15 seconds until the gates open and we start, I activate 10% Full Cowling, letting the One For All course throughout my body, with red marks glowing and fading leaving a bright light from me with bolts of electricity surrounding me. I receive many stares and glances, and even Jiro is shocked at what my quirk looks like from a stationary point. I did tell her it was flashy when I activated it.

STAAAAAARRRT!

Is what Present Mic shouted and I was already points ahead of everyone as I bolted to the nearest faux enemies and destroyed them

' _This is kind of unfair but I can't let up! I have to prove myself I deserve to be here like everyone else!'_

A/N : Hey! I hoped some of you liked this. This is my first story and I hope some of you can leave reviews to help me improve this story and other things. I haven't written a story in a while. So I'm sorry if things feel off. But please give reviews about what you want me to do to the story! I'm going to have this as a M rating because I'm planning on maybe adding in some lemons to the scenes. Thank you again for whoever reads this! I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :Hello, I'm continuing this story. I hope you guys like it! I'm also gonna try to go a little slow before establishing a relationship between characters if you all don't mind.

"Midoriya" - speech

" **Midoriya"** \- All Might speech in quotes

 _Midoriya_ \- thoughts

MIDORIYA - Entire crowds/entire class/Someone Yelling Loudly like Present Mic

 **Detroit Smash** \- moves and statuses like Full Cowling

STAAAAAARRRT!

Is what Present Mic shouted and I was already points ahead of everyone as I bolted to the nearest faux enemies and destroyed them

' _This is kind of unfair but I can't let up! I have to prove myself I deserve to be here like everyone else!'_

Taking a self defence class when I was younger is seriously helping me out. My mom enrolled me in a dojo because she noticed the bruises on my body from Kacchan. Being able to fight along with being granted a major powerboost is incredible. This enhancing quirk is amazing! I zoom through Ground Beta to the middle where I had activated 10% One For All Full Cowling for the first time and was ambushed by 3 3-pointer robots that I swiftly kicked and punched to smithereens. ' _I need to improve my flexibility and how I handle the kicks'_ I thought to myself. I was bolting through the fake city, leaving streaks of green electricity, jumping off walls, dominating the competition, easily reaching past 50 points to pass within 5 minutes. I started avoiding the robots in order to see if Jiro needed help. I quickly found her getting ambushed by a few scorpion like robots, she easily dispatched two of them with her earphone jacks, but the other was readying to strike her down with it's 'tail.'

I run to her and push her out of the way and destroy the robot that was about to attack her.

"Oh man! You're a lifesaver late-bloomer" Shouts Jiro.

"It's no problem, you looked like you needed saving. Good job handing those two at the same time. You're lucky I was around to help." I flash her a smile and help her up, as she fell when I pushed her out of the way. She takes my hand and smiles at me.

(Jiro's POV) ' _Oh man, he just saved me, he barely knows me yet he just decided to save me!'_ I push my bangs out of my eyes and thank him again after he helped me back up.

"How many points did you get?" I asked the boy engulfed in green lightning as he powered down.

"Easily over 50, maybe like, 80 points?" replied the late-bloomer

"80 POINTS?!" I shouted loudly at him. "How'd you get so much?!"

"Well, my quirk gives me a speed and power boost and I took self defence classes, so I was able to quick take out many of the faux villains. How many did you get?"

"Well I got about 35 points maybe? It's not too bad I guess. I'm still going to do my best!"

"Good to hear! In fact I'll help you out with getting more if you'd like!" replied the boy whose body was engulfed by lightning once again

"Sure! But what are you donna do? Carry me?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up, get to the rooftops and I can help you quickly get to other robots quickly to get to the 50 limit in these next few minutes!"

"Okay, let me get on your back-"

"No time!" he carried me bridal style to the nearest roof top to scan for robots. "Jiro, I'm going to take you to where I see a lot of 3 pointers to get you a higher score faster!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I SAID I'D GET ON YOUR BACK!"

"There isn't much time to fret over this Jiro! I want you to pass!"

Taken aback by these words from a boy who I barely know. I noticed how handsome he looks when he gets all heroic. ' _Those serious emerald eyes, flowing hair, strong arms, sureness in his voice. I'm digging this late-bloomer a bit more'_

We arrived to where the green-haired boy said there was a lot of 3 pointers, and he placed me on top of them and I sent my sound blasts to destroy them, easily making it to the 47 mark until we felt the ground shaking. We ran out to the main street in this fake city to see the 0-pointer robot.

"WHAT?! HOW IS ANYONE SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT THAT?!" I shout loudly, with fear in my voice

"Heeeeelp! I'm stuck!" was what a voice said near the 0-pointer

"I have to help her!" shouted the emerald eyed boy. "Jiro, get to her and make sure she's safe, I'm gonna deal with the 0-pointer!"

"Wait Midoriya!" It was too late to say anything, he was gone, leaving a crater where he jumped from I saw him soar to the 0-pointer. I knew I had to do as he said, help save the person in trouble, I got to where I heard the helpless voice as Midoriya continued to soar to to the head of the 0-pointer I was able to get the rubble off this girl with brown hair, a round face and pink blushes on her cheeks. I helped her up and hear the loudest sound of crushing metal, and then explosions. The 0-pointer was falling backwards and exploding with its head gone. ' _HOLY SHIT, THE LATE-BLOOMER DID THAT?!'_ I shouted in my head. I was worried about him, I remembered he said he could break his body if he went past his current power limit. Since he's new to his quirk. I looked up to see him falling with three limbs flailing about in the air as he fell. "Oh shit! His legs and arm are broken! He's gonna die if we don't find a quick way to cushion his fall!" I stated in panic

"Don't worry," said the girl leaning on me. "I can cushion his fall and make sure he doesn't hit the ground, I just need to get right by where he'll fall and tough him."

"Alright, I trust you'll be able to save my friend!"

We got around where he'd fall and he was a about to die until the girl had slapped him and he floated above the ground. She pressed the tips of her fingers together and said "Release" and he fell with a slight thud. I went to him and checked to see if he was still alive. He was able to talk and saw that he had saved the girl that saved him from embarrassment before Jiro saw him outside before the entrance exam. He tanked her and winced at the pain of his bruised arms and saw how twisted the were. So say the least, he looked really gross, and using his full power ripped off his sleeves and parts of his sweatpants.

THAT'S IT, THE PRACTICAL IS FINISHED!

"My, my, my, looks like he went all out to save this girl, and in turn she saved him. Here you go miss, eat these gummies, don't eat all of them at once though!" Said a short old lady that had a syringe in her hair and had a doctor's coat and stethoscope.

"Oh wow! The Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl!" Shouted an excited Midoriya.

"You shouldn't use your full power when you know you can't handle it! It's reckless and dangerous! And it goes for everyone here!" announced Recovery Girl. "Here you go sweetie, don't eat all of them at once!" as she handed out more gummies.

"Now, time to heal you, _smooooch_ " Recovery Girl places a kiss on Midoriya's head and his limbs lose their bruising and align again. He looks other than the fact that he looks super tired. She also kissed the girl I was holding onto and she actually messed up her ankle but it was fixed thanks to Recovery Girl. She was able to stand on her own now but she too was tired. A robot with a stretcher came in to put Midoriya up and take him to the infirmary to rest. I quickly raced after it in order to make sure my friend was alright.

Once he woke up it was starting to get dark and I stayed with him until he got out. We walked to the train, and once we got there to wait, I punched him in the arm and shouted at him. For worrying me with him breaking his body to save someone.

"I-I-I's sorry Jiro, I didn't know you felt this way. It-it's just that my body moved on it's own to save a stranger. I don't know if you knew about it or not, but do you remember when a sludge villain was stopped by All Might?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with now?!"

"Well, my body did the same thing when I saw the sludge villain had my friend hostage, I ran out into danger to save someone." The emerald eyed child looked down with tears falling down. "I plan to be a hero who saves someone no matter the danger, no matter the situation, no matter what. It was my dream and I've got my quirk to make my dream my reality. And even if I break myself, it's as All Might says,'Self sacrifice is the epitome of being a hero!'" Midoriya looked at me, wiped his tears from his face and put on a proud smile.

I punched him in the chest.

"That may be so, but you still have to worry about yourself! What if Recovery Girl wasn't there? You wouldn't be able to move anymore and not be able to pursue your dreams then!" I shouted at him, drowning out his smile.

"I'm not trying to be mean, late-bloomer. I was just worried about you is all." I say in a low nervous tone.

"Y-You were worried about me?" the green haired boy asked.

"OF COURSE I WAS WORRIED! You helped me pass and I knew we'd both get in, so I couldn't lose the first person who I can consider somewhat a friend." I said in a raised tone, but decreased it in my second sentence.

"I'm sorry I worried you Jiro. I hope you accept my apology." Midoriya bows to her asking for forgiveness.

"It's okay, late-bloomer. I forgive you." I said, right before I slapped his arm once more. "If you do something like that again I'm gonna make you wish you had died!"

"AAAH! Alright Jiro! I'll be sure not to do it again and stay in my limit!"

"You better! You're still super powerful with your limit. And what was up with the red, and the glow, and the electricity?!" I asked him excitedly.

"Well, I don't really know myself, I'm glad it's flashy, it'll hopefully make me popular and make it a bit easier to be the #1 Hero!"

"#1 Hero huh? Quite the aspiration."

"Yeah, well, I want to be just like All Might."

The train arrived and they both got off at the same spot and went in seperate directions after exchanging phone numbers.

(Deku's POV) Once I got home my mom greeted me with a hug, and she had just finished making me some katsudon again, for the occasion of today's exam. I thanked her, did the dishes, and skipped out on my run. I showered and immediately went to bed. I continued training for the next two weeks until All Might had texted me to check the mail for the acceptance letter. As soon as he said it my mom bursted into the living room with an envelope. I went to my room and opened it. It was a hologram device and it was All Might in a yellow suit! He told me I was accepted in and was placed first with a total of 140 points! I had 80 in villain points and 60 in rescue points. He told me it was for saving Jiro from the three robots, and helping save Uraraka. I was glad I was able to get into UA on recommendation and the regular entrance exam! I texted Jiro and she said she was placed second, for reaching 47 villain points and 45 rescue points. I congratulated her and she asked if I wanted to go grab some lunch and go to the beach together. I agreed to the plans. We had planned it for the next day.

We went to get some lunch and we chatted. I had learned that her parents are really into the rock music scene and she's good at playing the guitar, drums, and a few other string and percussion instruments. I found out that her hair is naturally purple and that she did her own hair, stating she likes to stand out with her fashion. I refrained myself from talking about Kacchan, All Might, and already being accepted into UA by recommendation. I made sure to pack my backpack with some things for the beach. She did too. Once we left the restaurant we walked over to Dagobah beach. Where we first met.

We picked a spot with some shade. I was already wearing my swimming trunks, so I just took off my shoes, socks, and I saw on a towel I laid out. Jiro was wearing a loose blouse with jean shorts, she took off her shoes and socks and laid out her towel down and sat next to me. We sat there and chatted while the wind from the ocean cooled us down. Learning more about her she said she was scared of 'scary things in the dark.' And how she prefers sunny calm places, like the beach which is why she was usually around here. She also said she started coming here when these two guys started cleaning up the beach, and how she wished she could thank them for restoring beauty to the beach. I couldn't tell her that I was the one who had cleaned up the beach because it would put mine and All Might's situation in jeopardy. I stood up from the towel, and pulled off my shirt so I could go into the ocean. I looked down at Jiro who had a bright red face.

(Jiro's POV) ' _Holy shit, I knew he was strong but wow, he's got a really great body. The clothes he wears are baggy and doesn't show his great physique. Oh no, he's looking at me and my face is probably really red.'_ He reaches out his hand and says.

"You wanna go in the water with me? That's why we came to the beach right?"

I took his hand and got up, I took off my blouse and shirt to reveal I was wearing a yellow two-piece swimsuit. I notice he's blushing a little, and I poke him on his side with a earphone jack.

"What are you looking at, late-bloomer?" I ask him

"W-W-Well I was just noticing how great you look, that's all." The green haired boy looks away but I can tell he's blushing a little more, and I can hear his heart rate increase with my earphone jacks.

"C'mon you green-eyed mess, you said let's get in the water, so let's get in the water!"

"Alright!"

I held his hand and pulled him into the water. We were in there for a little bit swimming, splashing water at each other, and then we noticed some kids we took the UA Exam with. It was the boy with yellow hair with a black streak, a pink girl with yellow horns, and a redhead with spiky hair that also looked like horns. They saw us as well and came over and asked if they saw us at the UA practical. Midoriya and I got out of the water, with the pink skinned girl whistling at the late-bloomer, and sat on our towels while the other three joined us. We learned their names. Yellow head was Kaminari and got a little too close to me, the redhead was Kirishima, and the pink girl gawking at Midoriya was Ashido but asked us to call her Mina. We made our introductions and asked us how our exams had gone. Kirishima had actually gotten 4th on the exam and Mina and Kaminari had gotten lower than the top ten on the practical. They were shocked to find out that I placed 2nd and Midoriya 1st in the practical. I informed them I only made it to second place thanks to rescue points she didn't know about for saving the brown haired girl. And Midoriya for both villain and rescue points, and told them how he had destroyed the 0-pointer which the trio couldn't believe. I tried to kill their hype by telling them he broke both legs and his right arm for that. But they were still excited that they'd probably be in classes with the top two first years for UA! Kirishima, the redhead, started talking about how manly the late-bloomer was. I was trying to keep from laughing because Midoriya's personality doesn't scream manly. But Kirishima went on, and talked about Izuku's courage to break his body to save someone, and how built the emerald eyed boy was, which we was not wrong about. Kaminari tried hitting on me but I just responded by jabbing his side with my earphone jack. And Mina had asked us if we were dating. Both of us blushing a crimson red, we said no. ' _I don't like the late-bloomer like THAT right? Right?'_

(Deku's POV) I was surprised at Mina's question. I knew she was checking me out, but I thought she was a thing with Kirishima.

"So Mina, are you and Kirishima a thing?" I ask her

"Oh, nonononono, we're just friends, we knew each other in junior high." She replies with a small blush making her skin look darker. I think she was blushing.

"Yeah, we're just friends, figured it's best to stick together with those you know." added Kirishima.

"So how do you guys know Kaminari?" asked Jiro

"Oh, he's just someone we met at the practical, crazy powerful quirk!" Kirishima boasted

"Oh c'mon, it's not that strong. I can barely control it." replied Kaminari looking down

"Cheer up, Kaminari! I can barely control mine too!" I smiled at him and patted his back. "If I go over my power limit then I can seriously cripple myself being a glass cannon and a liability, but I'm learning to control it better so I'll be sturdy and reliable, I plan to become a great hero! I'm sure you can too! I believe it! Oh, I never got to ask, what are your quirks? Mine is called Superpower, it's an enhancement quirk, granting me increased strength, speed, stamina, and a small durability boost. It's also quite flashy."

"Well mine is Hardening!" Kirishima said lifting up his arm and hardening for display. "I used to be as tough as plastic but through hard training I can break through many solids, even thick steel. But mine isn't so flashy, but it's a great offence and defence!"

"OOOOO! I'll go next!" cheered Mina. "MY quirk is Acid! I can control the strength and viscosity of it but it also tinges my skin to be pink! I can melt through most things, and if I use acids that are too strong it can irritate my skin."

"Alright, I'll go, My quirk is Electricity!" Kaminari said pointing his finger up showing off the sparks coming off. "If I use too much voltage it makes me stupid, meaning I become a liability, but since high voltages are needed to give damage, I run out of electricity quickly. I'm also able to charge phones my putting the A/C adaptor or the usb in my mouth to charge it, or if they wirelessly charge I can just hold it to charge it. So it's useful for me to have a wirelessly chargeable phone in the case of an emergency"

"Sounds pretty useful to me Kaminari!" I tell him

"Well, mine is pretty obvious, it's my earlobes, I have earphone jacks, that's my quirk. They allow me to hear the lowest of sounds and the farthest of sounds, there is a limit, and I'm able to penetrate through some metals depending on the thickness and send out powerful sonic blasts through it, or through speakers." says Jiro.

"WOW, YOU TWO HAVE SUCH AMAZING QUIRKS!" said the pink, red, and yellow trio.

"Well, our quirks do have their drawbacks, but yours are totally awesome too!" I eagerly reply.

I hear a buzzing noise and look in my bad and see that All Might is calling me. I excuse myself from the trio and Jiro.

I walk a distance away and talk to All Might who's talking in his Small Might form. He tells me to head to UA soon in order to have custom orders for my hero costume. He asked his friend who made his suit to fabricate one for me! I'm excited and I head back and Jiro told the trio what the conversation was about. And they were jealous that I was able to go in and make custom orders for a hero costume. I got my clothes, went to the bathroom by the beach to change and returned to gather my things and say my goodbyes along with exchange numbers.

I jogged over to the train station and got on the train to UA and Small Might was waiting outside for me. I told him about the day and how it's been since the exam. I'm proud knowing I proved to myself and others I deserve to be here, and I also ask All Might to have the school not know I was accepted in recommendation because of a sudden appearance of a quirk. He obliged, saying it was fine since he passed with flying colors on the regular entrance exam.

We walked into UA to the support department and got to work on making a hero costume!

A/N : I'm going to try and move slowly in this story, I don't really want Mineta in 1-A so I'm going to change him, along with Hagakure, Koda, and Sato. I'm removing Mineta because I don't really like his character, or why he's being a hero. Hagakure, Koda and Sato are being changed because not a lot is known about them in my opinion. Sure there was the finals and the provisional license exam. But they're not seem as much. So I'm changing it up with three characters. Itsuka Kendo, because I think she's cute, Hitoshi Shinso, and Nieto Monama. I'm a fan of Shinso and Monoma, great quirks. Plus I think it would be funny to have Todoroki also ask Shinso is he's Aizawa's secret love child as I'll have him use the scarf. Similarly to how he assumed Midoriya was All Might's secret love child. I hope there's not a lot of hate for removing them. I'm also going to take a change with Monoma because he hates 1-A, but now that he's in 1-A. I'm also gonna try and post as much as I can. I have school to deal with so I'll be putting out chapters of 2k+ words. I'm gonna try my best. Ya know, go beyond, plus ultra, yadda yadda.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hello! KameFig here, I just wanna let y'all know I'd really appreciate reviews, and what I can do to make this story better. Another thing is that I realize that I took away 4 characters from 1-A. So I'm going to put Hagakure back into the story. Sorry for going back on my word. I'm also gonna start to bold the A/Ns. Anyways, reviews are always welcome! I'd love to read what you guys think of it! And now back to the late-bloomer!**

(Deku's POV) After a little bit of trial and error and creative differences, we went with a dark green costume with black lines, long gloves that are a light tan and blue lines with arm braces, iron soles on my shoes and leg braces, a red belt, and a respiratory mask. My belt has pockets for necessities like a small first aid, and a small notepad for my hero notes and two empty pockets incase I add something to the costume (it's his gamma suit). One thing I had a slight problem with but easily turned around on was the tightness of the suit. It was very skin tight. But All Might and his friend assured me it was so that I don't get snagged on something while I'm moving. And the materials are made of the same thing All Might's suits are, so they're extremely durable.

After getting it all sorted I took the train home, I found a note on the fridge saying my mom went out with Kacchan's mom for a mom's night. I decided to make some food, wash dishes, shower and head to bed. There wasn't any school anymore so I stayed up thinking about the day I had with Jiro. ' _I should probably ask her out soon. We've been talking a lot and I find her attractive and she's incredibly strong.'_ I thought to myself. ' _Should I call her or should I text her to go on an actual date?'_ My heart is thumping loudly at the prospect of going on a formal date with Jiro, but then I realized, I don't even know her first name! I grab my phone and text her

' **Hey Jiro, I want to ask, what's your first name? I never asked and you never told me, and I was just wondering what your name is.'**

'Oh hey late-bloomer, since you finally asked, my full name is Kyoka Jiro.'

' **Kyoka? Is it alright that I call you that? You call me "late-bloomer" so I think it's only fair I get to call you Kyoka.'**

'What?! No!'

'Alright, you can call me Kyoka since I call you late-bloomer. But it also means I can call you Izuku.'

' **Hey, that's fine by me, Kyoka.'**

'Okay, I'm already regretting this."

' **Can't go back on it now!'**

'Damn you.'

' **Hey Kyoka, what do you think of Kaminari, Kirishima, and Mina?'**

"I think they're fine, Kirishima was in the top 10 in the practical, Kaminari seems like an easy person to goof, and Mina, I don't really know, her constant cheeriness is kind of off putting for me'

' **I think they're all amazing! Their quirks are very unique, and I'm super interested in their capabilities, and I can't wait to see if we all have the same class or not.'**

'Yeah, they are pretty unique. I wanted to ask how the costume design went."

' **Oh! It went great! The school looked over the tape of me smashing the 0-pointer and noticed that my sleeves were blown off, so they recommended arm braces and fabrics used on All Might's suit since both our quirks are strength enhancing quirks. And that's where our similarities end. I accepted those changes and it's including some iron soles for harder kicks, some padding on some parts of my body for protection, a small utility belt and a respirator.'**

'Wow, sounds like it was productive! I still have to send in my designs to the school soon before classes start.'

' **If you wan't you can come over or we could go somewhere to help you design some things for you!'**

'Go to your place? Umm, I'd say we could go elsewhere, there's some benches at Dagobah beach so we can do it there tomorrow in the sun. And maybe get some lunch as well.'

' **Sure! Sounds like a date!'**

' **WAIT NO'**

' **NOT A DATE'**

' **JUST TWO FRIENDS HANGING OUT'**

' **TOTALLY NOT A DATE'**

"Awesome late-bloomer, sounds like a date! Goodnight.'

I thought to myself, ' _Oh man, why'd I say it was a date?!'_

(Jiro's POV) ' _OHHHH MAAAAAN, WHY'D I SAY IT SOUNDS LIKE A DATE?!'_ I scream at myself in my head. ' _He said it's not a date, I only said it as a joke to get a laugh out of it, but he said it first! Why am I blushing so hard and why's my heart beating so fast?!'_

I'm pacing in my room trying to figure out what's wrong with me. ' _He said it first, that it's a date, and I agreed with it? So it's a date? No, he said it's not. Yeah, it's not a date. Just two friends hanging out, at the beach, doing hero costume design, for high school, which he helped get me in. Why does he make me feel this way!?'_ I ignore these feelings and try to get some rest. But I couldn't get over how great the green-eyed boy looks. ' _Those abs, the biceps, his chest. Did he get those from his quirk, or did he do it himself in order to the quirk to have appeared? I'll ask him tomorrow on the date. NO. It's not a date. Not that I wouldn't mind it, BUT IT'S NOT A DATE.'_ I try to think of something else and not get so flustered. Music always seems to calm me down. Preferring music made in the Americas, I decided to play some american rock. Trying to drown out these feelings I jam out to it. Trying to keep pace with the drums, the guitar, turning off the music and practice the bass since I'm not too great at it. After a few hours I realize it's getting really late I realize I'm all sweaty from the day. So I go to take a quick shower. I strip off my clothes and look in the mirror for a second. ' _He wouldn't want to go on a date with me, I don't have boobs like that girl I saved, or boobs like Mina. I don't have curves like other girls. Why would he want to date someone like me?'_ I shut my insecurities out as I take a quick shower, put on some sleeping clothes and as soon as my head hits the pillow, it's lights out.

(Deku's POV) I woke up early on the dot and checked my mom's room, she was in bed and looked rather comfy. I quietly got ready for the day and had a quick breakfast before laying down on the couch waiting to receive word from Kyoka. It takes about 45 minutes until she replies and I've been doing some exercises in my room to keep up with it. She texts me that she's gonna take 20 minutes to get ready, so I take a quick shower, get ready, bring a bag with some drawing stuff, extra clothes and a towel incase we go in the water. She sends me a quick text asking if it's okay that she brings her guitar, I tell her it's fine. I arrive at the beach five minutes before her and find a bench to get situated at, I wipe off the sand and take a seat. I take out a piece of paper and a pencil and get to sketching what could be a possible costume idea. I don't do anything regarding clothing, but support pieces, like boot or wrist speakers that can release her sound blasts, she can plug in her earphone jacks into them and let loose. It's somewhat similar to Present Mic in a way. I finish a rough sketch of speaker boots and wrist speakers when I feel two things poking my sides. I look around and behind me was Kyoka.

"Kyoka! Hey, I didn't notice you there!"

"It's fine, I've been standing here for a couple minutes hearing you mumble ans seeing you sketch. You get so distracted with your ideas and mumbling, late-bloomer." She says teasingly with a small smirk

"You've been seeing me do this the whole time?!"

"Yes I have green-eyes"

"Well, no sense in fighting about it. Here, what do you think of using some support items?"

I pass over the sketches of the wrist speakers and boot speakers.

"Well I like the design of the wrist speakers, but I'd like to change the boots to something, more punk. Like military boots. Black ones."

"Alright, I can sketch that out. Did you bring anything to sketch out a costume?"

"No, but it seems like you're prepared for anything. Hand me a paper and pencil, I'm a bit of a fashion designer, mostly drawing, not making though." I hand Kyoka a paper and pencil and within a matter of minutes she's drawn everything, even the support items. And like that it's finished. Now she needed to send the sketches and forms to UA so they could send it to a costume designer. Quick pictures and an online form was simple as that for her to finish (If you're wondering it's the same costume from the licensing exam). Once it was done we sat there and chatted and talked about how strange it is for Kyoka hear me actually say her first name. Over a few minutes it seems like she got over it. I noticed that she's wearing a yellow blouse and short jean shorts. ' _Wow, she looks great today, I should tell her. WAIT, no, cause the she'll call you a pervert again and stab your eyes.'_ I choose against telling her until she asks me.

"Is something wrong, late-bloomer?"

"U-Uhh what do you mean?"

"I can hear your heartbeat, it's getting a little fast."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure, it sounds like you're lying."

"Yeah I'm sure Kyoka. I'm fine."

"It doesn't sound too fine." she pesters on. "C'mon, I'm your friend, you can tell me."

' _So much for not telling her, I have to tell her now.'_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, well, truth be told Kyoka, I find you to be very attractive, your purple asymmetrical bangs, your earlobes which is your quirk, I like your outfits, and you're very cute. There, the truth was told." I flinch, blush, and prepare myself to be stabbed, slapped, poked, prodded, punched. But nothing came. I look at Kyoka, and her face is the color of crimson. I can't tell if she's angry, embarrassed, or if she's just blushing really hard at the compliment I gave her.

We sat in silence as her blushing faded, but leaving her cheeks with a shade of pink.

"Truth be told Izuku, I find you attractive as well. Since well, you took off your shirt yesterday. I didn't get a good look at you until then because your fashion choices hide your body. I think you're very handsome and attractive Izuku." I was taken aback from these words since no one had said those words, other than my mom telling me I'm handsome, but who's mother doesn't say that to their son? My face is as hot as a pan on a stove on high heat. Kyoka's face goes back to the crimson red as before and she looks away.

"I didn't think you'd think about me that way, Izuku. Being attractive. I don't have the same qualities as other-" I cut her off and I take Kyoka's hand interrupting her.

"I don't care about comparisons. You're attractive to me. I'm sorry if it's perverted that I look at you and think about how attractive you are, but to me you're very cute."

"But not sexy, right?"

"What does sexiness have to do with this?"

"Mina's sexy, and the girl we saved is sexy as well. Objectively that's true. But do you find me sexy? Answer truthfully, I can hear your heartbeat and lie, I'll know."

"Kyoka, what do you want me to say? You want me to tell you all the things I find sexy about you?

"Yes."

"Alright, fine. When I saw you wearing your swimsuit, I liked the way your two-piece fit you, I liked the way you ass moved as you pulled me with you when we got into the water, I like your boobs, I don't care about the size because I care about you Kyoka. I love the way your legs look, and I love your smile and I love you slender waist and I find it really sexy you're able to play instruments because it shows your creativity and even more now since I know you can draw very well." I confess to her and I turn into the darkest shade of red imaginable.

I close my eyes readying for her to hit me, but instead I feel her earphone jacks wrap around me and pull me closer to her, until our lips meet. I'm thinking to myself, ' _HOLY SMOKES I'M ACTUALLY KISSING A GIRL RIGHT NOW!'_

(Jiro's POV) After hearing his words, it gives me a bit of courage I wanted to do last night. Kiss him. I sent out my earphone jacks to wrap around him and pull him closer until our lips meet.

 **A/N : I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. I started running out of those creative juices in my brain. Anyways, next few chapters I want to get into an awkwardness between Jiro and Deku. They're not a couple yet. But they know their feelings for each other but don't want to make things weird. And Jiro's going to feel jealousy. I might add in a lemon in the next chapter. Who knows, not even I do. I'd appreciate if you readers drop a review! What you like or don't like. I'm planning on starting up UA school season soon, and if you want me to change their homeroom teacher, you can say it in the reviews or PM me! I'll have a rough draft and if anyone leaves suggestions for a different homeroom teacher, or a student change, idk about it but I'll hear you out, and I hope you guys are enjoying this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hey guys, so I'm gonna try to keep the chapters 2k+ words each chapter. Some may be more than that, but I'm going to go for at least 2k words. I'm also sorry about leaving the last chapter with a kiss. I didn't know how else to continue the story. But I'm going to try and stick to what I said with my last A/N. I'm planning on making establishing their relationship in this chapter, and the next will be the Battle Trial Arc. Another thing is that I want Midoriya to utilize skills he learns in the anime and manga. Anyways, we're gonna start it with the emerald child!**

After the kiss, Kyoka was too nervous and embarrassed to think about what happened and she quickly left. I was dumbfounded, still red, I saw her go up the steps and leave. I still sat on the bench for a little bit, just thinking. ' _Why did she kiss me? Is it because I confessed my attraction to her? Does she like me? Or was it just a tease? No, it if was a tease it would've been a peck on the cheek maybe. But she seemed too embarrassed by it. I don't really know what else to think. I should probably ask All Might when I get home if he can help me out with this.'_ I gather my things, and head back home. My mom was awake sitting by the dinner table drinking coffee holding her head in on hand. She must be a little hung over.

"Hey mom, had a fun night last night?" I ask her

"Good afternoon Izuku, and yes, I did have fun. Maybe a little TOO much fun. Anyways, where were you? I figured you were on a run or something."

"Oh, well, I was hanging out with my friend, the one I accidentally bumped into a few weeks back. She had to go somewhere in a hurry unexpectedly. So we ended our hang out early." I say as I lie to her. I don't want to be embarrassed by my mom, I definitely don't want to tell her about the kiss."

"Oh sweetie, I'm glad you've made friends already, especially already knowing someone who's going to UA with you, well other that Katsuki. His mom's doing well in case you were wondering, she told me he got accepted and placed third on the entrance exam. Oh, I never asked, what ranking did you and your friends get?" She was referring to Kyoka, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Mina.

"Well, Kaminari and Mina didn't get to the top ten, but they passed. Kirishima placed fourth, Jiro placed second, and I was thankfully able to place first." My mother looks at me wide eyed, she doesn't seem to have a headache now as she embraces me in a tight hug.

"I'M SO PROUD OF MY BABY IZUKU!"

"Thanks mom! I'm glad I've been given the key to so many doors in my life, all from trying to save Kacchan from the sludge villain so many months ago."

"I'm so proud of you, Izuku." She says holding my head in her hands, I look into her eyes and see that she's crying. I wipe off her tears and give her a tight hug.

"Have you eaten yet, mom?" I ask her

"No, I only made myself coffee, I ca-" I cut her off

"What do you want for breakfast, I'll make it for you!" I say as I walk towards the kitchen and open the fridge to see what ingredients we have.

"Surprize me, Izuku!"

"Alright!"

I make her a quick hearty breakfast, and make her some more coffee. All Might says I should refrain from consuming too much caffeine or my quirk could accidentally activate and give me jitters and make it hard to stay in my 10% limit. The day after tomorrow would be the first day. I received a few school uniforms from UA in the mail. Along with a gym uniform which said I would need to bring it everyday and that if they're damaged, UA has the budget to replace them for no cost. I'm thankful for it and try on the uniforms. I prefer to wear clothes that hide my physique, but the uniforms are a little snug. I just go with it because I feel like it's a little too late to request larger sized outfits. My mom thinks I look great in my uniforms. I take the next day to try and calm my nerves. I haven't texted Kyoka since the kiss. I still don't know how I feel about it. ' _I like her, and I assume she likes me. Is it good for both of us though, going to be heroes, should we have a relationship that could deter our dreams? I'll just try and keep some distance in case she begins to not like me anymore.'_ I spent the day doing strength training, and then cardio by going on a run. Assuming she'd probably be at the beach I just run around the block. After that's done I come back home and try to relax on my last day, so of course I do some quirk analysis, about myself that is. My quirk is an enhancing quirk, a strength enhancing quirk that is. It grants me super strength, speed, extra durability and stamina. I don't have much long distance attacks, so I think about what All Might has done, he doesn't usually full on hit his opponents, and the amount of wind he can create from a single punch is incredible! I think about how I can do it myself. I want so make differences from me and All Might. I have the same maximum power from his prime, so a punch could probably kill someone, I think about what other movements could be used to create wind blasts. I could use kicks, maybe an arm swipe, or the flick of a finger. I think about what are the best possible movements. An arm swipe would have much more area and possibly need more power. A kick could work, but I'd have to train a more with flexibility and change up my fighting. A finger flick could be very useful, I have a lot of fingers, so I could release a barrage, and I can be very precise as well. Taking finger flicks as the best, I decide to also take on the kicks as well, to help with further mobility and a changeup in fighting styles. I think about more applications. Could I use it on my voice and imitate Present Mic? All Might has such a loud voice compared to his Small Might voice. I shot All Might a text and he told me he does use his quirk on his voice when he talks as well. He wondered why I asked him and I told him I was just thinking about other applications One For All could do. I told him about the wind attacks and how I'd like to learn how to fight using kicks, to be more an all around fighter in order to save people and defeat villains. He wasn't sure who to talk to for kicking, but he looked into the students and found that a student named Tenya Iida fought using his legs, he recommended I acquaint myself with him and ask him how to fight with kicks. I thanked him for his help and soon after I thought about how I could use One For All for my voice until my mom knocked on my room and told me dinner was ready. I put away my things and went to have dinner with my mom. Afterwards I washed the dishes, went to my room to change. I laid out my uniform and made sure I had things ready for tomorrow. I was definitely nervous. Nervous about being at a hero school, who my homeroom teacher is, worried I would fangirl over all the teachers since every teacher is a hero. I was primarily nervous about Kyoka. ' _When I see her should I call her Kyoka or Jiro? I don't know if she's mad at me for not talking to her since the kiss. What if she just ignores me? The kiss meant something. I know that. But time, no matter how short or long, can change things.'_ I block those thoughts out of my head and fall asleep. I dreamed about being at the beach with Kyoka, it was like when we first went to the beach. She was wearing a yellow two piece swimsuit and looked really cute, in the dream we did the same things as when we went to the beach, but there was no interruption from the trio we met that day. Instead, her earphone jacks wrapped around me like the other day, and she pulled me into a kiss.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing….. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

I wake up and check my phone, it's my alarm. I get up, take a quick shower, change into my uniform except I keep the blazer off while I ate the breakfast my mom set out for me, she left me a note saying she had to get to her office job earlier than normal for some new technology training. It was still warm meaning she left not too long ago. I ate it, checked hero news on my phone while drinking some orange juice. I checked the time, put on my blazer, I fixed up my tie but I messed up tieing it so it looks short and fat. I looked in the mirror one last time, to fix my hair, it was starting to grow out more, I figured once it got longer I'd go to the barber shop All Might took me too. I walked out the door and made it to the train station. Heading towards UA and my future.

I'm sleepwalking through the halls trying to find class 1-A. I find it and see that the door is huge! It's probably meant for people who gave gigantification quirks or are just super tall. I slide open the door to see Kacchan, he has his feet on the desk and a tall blue haired kid is scolding him. From opening the door I see everyone stares at me, and Kacchan is confused and angry. The blue haired kid walked up to me, and bowed, stating.

"It's you, the one who understood the true and hidden meaning of the exam! I am humbled by your presence here. I am Tenya Iida! Pleasure to be your acquaintance." On the last sentence he stood upright and put his arm forward for a handshake. I shake his hand and tell him,

"I didn't know anything about the exam, I only tried to do my best, and when I saw the girl was in trouble I did what was needed of any hero, save the girl and eliminate the threat. My friend was actually the one who saved her. Also, the name's Izuku Midoriya."

"But I remember you gave the order to your friend." Iida pointed out.

"That's true. But I thank you for you praise!" I beam him a smile

"HEY! IT'S MY HERO!" shouted a girl's voice. It wasn't Kyoka's, it was someone else's voice. I turned around to see her and it's a girl with light brown hair, a round cute face and a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Oh hey! How are you? I didn't get to see if you were okay, mostly because I passed out after you saved me!" I said to her

"Oh, well Recovery Girl fixed me up, and I asked the girl with purple hair who helped me out, my other hero, to tell you thanks. I guess she never did, she looked extremely worried about you." She gave me her name. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka in case you forgot! It's been a while."

"Hey Uraraka, I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you!" I give her a smile with a small blush, when she talked about Kyoka being very worried, I became worried if she was in my class, I didn't text her what class I'd be in.

" if you came here to make friends, I suggest you leave." Said a voice behind Uraraka.

 **AHHHHHHH!** Is what Uraraka and I screamed as we ran to our seats. The voice came from a yellow sleeping bag with a scruffy man inside. He wriggled into the class, stood up, unzipped and stepped out of the bag and told us,

" i'm Mr Aizawa to you all, now come on, get your gym uniforms on, we're gonna do us a little test." he commanded with a bored and tired expression.

We all got changed, I noticed Kacchan avoided me but Kaminari, Kirishima, and Iida talked to me while we changed, the ketchup and mustard duo (Kaminari and Kirishima if you guys don't get the joke) asked how my break went, I told them it went by fine. Others gave me glances and stares, one in particular, a dual haired kid I saw from the recommendation exam. I was worried he might spill the beans, but thanks to my haircut he probably won't recognize me. I spoke too soon when he whispered to me before leaving out of the locker room.

"I'm not going to expose you, Midoriya, just know that I know you got in through recommendation as well as me, and the entrance exam like everyone else." He whispers this in a menacing tone. Thanking him in a nervous manner, I catch up to Iida to try and ask him about fighting with kicks. It lingers into my mind I haven't gotten a good look at everyone. We step outside and gather around a rence and where the softball throw was at.

" alright, we're going to have a quirk apprehension test. if any of you are wondering why we're not at the ceremony, just know it's my job to whip you all into heroes in 3 years. there will be no lollygagging with pointless celebrations. AM I CLEAR!"

" **YES SENSEI!"**

" good. Now, Midoriya, you passed first in the practical, what was your distance on the softball throw in middle school?"

"Uhh, I think around 35 meters?"

"This time use your quirk. I saw the footage, don't break your arm or I'll expell you."

I was taken back by this, I decided I wouldn't go to my breaking limit, but I'll go to 20% of my power, its double my comfortable limit, it would put a lot of strain on my body, but I had to prove to the people here I deserve to be here. Aizawa hands me the softball, I power up to 10%, and jump to 20% and quickly throw the ball. It soars into the air, and wind is blown at everyone blowing back hair, and I quickly power down so my body doesn't hurt.

Aizawa has a tablet looks at it, and shows the class. 745m. The class goes bezerk with the power I just displayed. Most importantly, Kacchan is furious, glowing heated palms by his side and a face of pure rage is staring right at me, I'm flinching and closing my eyes for a beat down, but it never comes. Aizawa's scarf is wrapped around Kacchan, and Aizawa's hair is standing up, eyes red.

"Bakugo, what do you think you're doing? In my class? I can have you expelled for un hero like actions like these." States Aizawa with a threatening tone. Bakugo calms down, but he's still mad.

"Now class, the government doesn't allow students to use their quirks for physical tests, but it's unfair to those who are able to do more. What I want for you to do here is go all out, Plus Ultra style, that's our school's motto. Now, c'mon. Let's see who can beat Midoriya in these tests, he's obviously the best one suited here, and another challenge to get you into a Plus Ultra mindset, anyone who's last, will be expelled by me.." Aizawa teases the class at the end there to get everyone motivated. I'm being called out, as a challenge to beat. And It's when I notice Kyoka. She's red, with an intimidating stare, glaring threateningly at me. ' _I should probably stay away from her today, and text or call her later today.'_

Every test went by swimmingly. Everyone gave it their best, but I was able to get first in all categories. Kacchan was second on the softball throw, with 705 m. It seemed almost unfair. I was paired with Kacchan. And he kept getting more and more frustrated. He kept calling out to me, saying my childhood nickname. Deku. Everyone gave glances at us. Either of interest, jealousy, awe, or anger with Kacchan and Kyoka. Once it was over, We saw the results. I was placed first, with a girl, Momo Yaoyorozu, in second, and the dual haired boy, Shoto Todoroki, in third. Having him in third reminded me of the recommendation practical. There were whistles, breaths of relief, and a cry from a person with a nice body, but also no body. She was invisible. She was on her knees and it looked like she was disappointed.

"By the way, the expulsion thing, just a ruse to get you all to go beyond." stated Aizawa with an evil grin. "C'mon, get changed back in your school uniforms and get to the classroom, we need to do some things."

A breath of relief came from the girl in last place, I saw her name was Hagakure, and I held a hand out for her to help her up. She took it and I told her

"Hey, you still did great, don't be so hard on yourself, and even if you are sad or mad about it, use it to your advantage as motivation to do better. Like UA's model says,'Go beyond, Plus Ultra!'" I say to her with a smile.

"Thanks, uhh, I'm sorry, I know you were first but I don't know your name, I kinda forgot it." Hagakure replied.

"Oh, no worried, it's Izuku MidoriYA!" I shrieked and noticed Kyoka, eyes full of anger.

"Oh shit, I'd better get going!, see you in class Midori!" said Hagakure.

I turned my attention to Kyoka. I don't even see it when my head is snapped to its side, feeling a stinging pain on my left cheek. She just slapped me.

"THAT'S FOR NOT TALKING TO ME AFTER WHAT HAPPENED." She storms off to the girls locker room. The people who lingered back were Uraraka, ketchup and mustard, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu. They just stare at me as I put my hand on the stinging on my face. ' _I knew I should have done something. But all my overthinking lead me to this. I like her, why is it so hard for me to do something about it.'_ I take a shaky breath and walk into the locker room to change. No one asked me about it, I assume they knew it was a personal thing. Getting into class I found that Aizawa drew out seating arrangements.

Yuga Aoyama

Mina Ashido

Tsuyu Asui

Tenya Iida

Ochaco Uraraka

Mashirao Ojiro

Denki Kaminari

Eijiro Kirishima

Hitoshi Shino

Nieto Monoma

Mezo Shoji

Kyoka Jiro

Hanta Sero

Fumikage Tokoyami

Shoto Todoroki

Toru Hagakure

Katsuki Bakugo

Izuku Midoriya

Itsuka Keno

Momo Yaoyorozu

Once we all got situated we needed to properly introduce each other to the class, along with our quirks

We went from seats 1-20.

Bonjour class! I'm Yuga Aoyama, pleased to meet you all, I enjoy all things shiny and good cheese. My fabulous quirk is Naval Laser!

Hey everyone! Mina Ashido here! I like cute things and my quirk is Acid!

Hello, my name's Tsuyu Asui, my quirk is frog, and I hope we can all be friends here, kero.

Greeting everyone! I am Tenya Iida, my quirk is Engine, I can run at fast speeds thanks to the engines in my calves. I hope we can all get along well and do our best!

Hey! I'm Ochaco Uraraka, my quirk is Zero-Gravity, I can take away the gravity of an object and make it weightless!

Hello, I'm Ojiro, my quirk is obvious, it's this tail.

I'm Denki Kaminari! My quirk is electricity!

Eijiro Kirishima! My quirk is hardening, I can harden my skin and it's a great offence and defence!

Hello, I'm Hitoshi Shino, my quirk is Brainwash, a response to anything I say, I can immediately take control over them.

Hello everyone, I am Neito Monoma, glad to be here, my quirk is Copy, from a single touch I am able to copy that quirk for 5 minutes from the point of contact.

Hello, I'm Mezo Shoji, I'd like it if you can just call me Shoji. My quirk is dupli-arms, I'm able to produce different body parts on my tentacles.

Hey, I'm Jiro, my quirk is Earphone Jack, my earlobes are headphone jacks that can pierce through a lot of materials and I can shatter them by sending out soundwaves.

Hey guys! I'm Hanta Sero, and my quirk Tape! I can shoot out tape from my weird looking elbows!

Greetings, I am Tokoyami, my quirk is a companion made out of darkness, it's called Dark Shadow.

Hello, I'm Shoto Todoroki, my quirk is half-hot half-cold, I enjoy soba very much.

Hey everyone! I'm Toru Hagakure! My quirk is invisibility, which you can see, well you can't see me. My quirk is always on, I can't seem to turn it off either.

Name's Katsuki Bakugo, AND DON'T YOU EXTRAS FORGET IT. My quirk is Explosion, meaning I can blow all of you up with my hands.

H-H-Hey everyone, I'm Izuku Midoriya, I have an enhancing quirk called Superpower. My favorite food is katsudon, I hope we can all be heroes together.

Hello! I'm Itsuka Kendo! My quirk is Big Fist, I can change the size of my hands which also increases my strength and the toughness of my hands. I enjoy martial arts.

Hello, I am Momo Yaoyorozu. My quirk is creation, I can create any nonliving thing if I know its molecular structure. Because of my quirk I enjoy learning and reading about different materials.

"Great, now that we know everyone here, I'm going to take a nap and you guys can chat amongst yourselves. Try not to be so loud. I'm also still a hero and I need rest." Aizawa ordered as he was zipping himself up in the yellow sleeping bag."Also, you can sit where you want, it doesn't matter to me."

After a big shuffle I wound up sitting by Mina, ketchup and mustard, along with Uraraka and Iida. I was surrounded by them. I kept my gazes to Kyoka to a minimum, but I still felt her giving me glances. So I excused myself from the group to talk to Kyoka.

"Hey, I'm sorry about not talking to you after, ya know." I apologize nervously. "I just didn't know what to say. You're the first person to have done that to me, and telling you all the things I told you, I thought would've thought of me negatively. Can you forgive me?"

"Hey, Izuku. It's fine. I just needed to get my frustration with you out. It was also the first time I kissed someone, I left that day because I was embarrassed by what I did. And when you didn't text or call, I was angry. I wasn't mad with anything you said, I appreciate you telling me those things. Do you want to head to the train together after school? Just to talk, about, us." She blushes and looks away on that last bit.

"Yes, of course, I'll walk with you to the train. I'll see you later then." I start to walk to my seats by Iida and Uraraka.

(Jiro's POV) "Awesome." I said softly, too soft for him to have heard it. ' _Fuck, now I feel bad about stabbing and slapping him outside. I know he can take it, but now after hearing him out, I feel a little bad.'_ I quit my thinking and follow Izuku to where he was sitting, but next to the pink girl, Mina.

"Hey Jiro!" Kaminari says to me

"What's up Sparks?"

"Woah, nicknames now? Okay then, uhh, damn. I don't even have a nickname for you."

"Well what is there to say that's clever?" I respond

"How about Jack! Cause of your quirk!" exclaims Mina

"How about, no. It sounds weird to call a girl Jack." I explain

"What about Amethyst? Cause of your pretty eyes." I turn to who said those words, and it was the boy with the emerald eyes. ' _Fuck'_ I think to myself

"Woah Midoriya, didn't take you for a flirt!" exclaimed Mina and Uraraka

"I-I-I'm not a flirt. It's only because she calls me green-eyes sometimes! And it's objective her eyes are pretty and are purple like amethyst." explained the late-bloomer. I want to stab him for making me feel embarrassed and blush.

The bell rings and we have to get through our other classes. Name introductions for the hero teachers. And then the day went by as smoothly as I had hoped. I went to my locker to leave things in and also get my bag. I go outside of the building, waiting for Izuku.

"Hey Kyoka! I'm here now, we can head on over to the train station!" He smiles at me as he greets me. I return a small grin to him.

"Great, so now we can finally talk after not talking about what happened. At the beach when you helped me with the hero costume."

"Yeah, and again, I'm sorry for not talking to you afterwards."

"It's fine Izuku."

"Izuku, huh, this time you aren't using a nickname, Amethyst." he says teasing me, eliciting a small chuckle from me.

"Oh I can go back to nicknames, in fact I have a new one, Emerald." I say the last word in a teasing manner, causing him to blush a little. ' _He's very cute when he blushes. NO, YOU HAVE TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT THE KISS.'_

"So, I'm just going to ask it, how was I?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're dense sometimes Izuku. I'm talking about the kiss!" I don't realize I shouted it, causing other students to look at us, and I saw Kaminari look down at the ground and Kirishima giving a thumbs up towards us.

"OHHHHHHHHH. Right. I liked it a lot Kyoka, I wasn't expecting it, I thought you were going to hurt me but instead you kissed me. I thought about it a lot, which is also why I didn't talk to you afterwards. How did you like it?"

"Well, I didn't hate it. I did like it, but you weren't involved in the kiss as I hoped. But it's all my fault, coming on you like that."

"It's fine Kyoka, I forgive you for that." We're off campus and I look around if any more students were around for what I'm about to confess.

"Izuku, I'm sorry for stabbing and slapping you after the quirk apprehension test. I was just furious with you for not talking to me, because-"

"Kyoka I like you." That's what the late-bloomer said to me, and he's crimson red, and I feel it too. I feel my heart thump more and more.

"I like you too Izuku." ' _HOLYSHIT, HE INTERUPTED ME TO TELL ME WHAT I WANTED TO TELL HIM! HOLYSHIT, WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?! WHY'S MY HEART BEATING LOUDER AND FASTER!? OH MAN, HIS IS TOO. WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ I can feel my face getting redder and Izuku's looks like he's fallen into deeper shades of red.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm talking abou-"

"I know what I'm talking about, Kyoka." He loses his blush a little, but I don't. He looks the way he does when he's in 'Hero Mode' as I call it. "I like you. I've given it thought over the weekend. I wanted to tell you today. I can't get over the kiss, and I can't get over you."

My knees feel weak and I almost fall until Izuku catches me. He caught me in a dipping position as you would while dancing. And I can see into his beautiful emerald eyes. I'm breathless. But I take this to my advantage as I try to pull the same move on him before, wrapping him with my earphone jacks. But I don't I want to see what he does. I feel my heart beating fast and I can hear his, and we're beating at the the same time. He picks me back up, and places his hands on my waist and leans down, our foreheads touching, I can feel his breath, and he can feel mine, we're both breathing hard. He's moving a little slow for me so I raise my head until our lips meet again. I bring my arms to wrap around his neck, and he pulls me in tighter. We stand there kissing for a moment, just us. No one to interrupt us. He pulls back and asks,

"So do you want to be a couple?"

I look into his bright emerald eyes, I hold his cheek, and I tell him.

"Of course, it's why I kissed you last time. I hoped it would lead to something like this."

(Deku's POV) ' _HOLY SMOKES, WHAT DID I JUST DO, I KISSED HER THIS TIME AND NOW WE'RE A COUPLE, MEANING KYOKA'S MY GIRLFRIEND NOW.'_

 **A/N : Alright, so the're established as a couple now. Next chapter is the battle trial arc, and I'm going to have the same pairs from the anime, and since there's new characters I'll add in their brief matches. It's also where Jiro will get possessive of Deku since his suit is tight and Mina will try to get to him. I'm also going to go more into Deku and Bakugo's fight since Deku can fight, and he wants to try our the yell and the finger flicks. I hope you guys have liked this so far. It kinda took me all day to write it and I wanted to get a chapter up tonight. I had some long classes and reading. I did put a lot of work into yesterday's 3 chapters, So I hope you liked the 5th one. I kept Aizawa as a teacher, and I think I made him a bit less than a dick and also skipped over a lot of things in the anime, like Uraraka saying it's unfair to expel someone. Anyways, hoped you liked it! Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, I'm going to try and get chapters out as much as I can. I'm sorry for any typos and grammar errors. And I noticed the last author's note had said 5th chapter, when it was the 4th, this is the 5th chapter. My bad guys! Also, this upcoming weekend I might not upload a chapter until maybe, Tuesday night or Wednesday. I might make another story but just some fluff between Deku and some of the girls at the dorms, small chapters, I don't know how well I'll be at with lemons so I'll try my best, leave a review for which girls you'd like to see with Deku in a lemon, and you guys can review and tell me how it is. So I'm taking it a little slow with this story, that's just me, I like slow moving stories. Anyways, let's get to the story from Deku's POV first!**

After the kiss and agreement and some clarifying questions with Kyoka, it was official that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We don't have 'couple nicknames' like baby or honey or things like that. We call each other by our first names or her by the many nicknames she's given me. Classes have gone by smoothly, I help Kyoka out with some subjects and in return I ask that she can teach me some music, primaily singing. We have gym class which mostly revolves around keeping up with our own training. About a month into school, and mine and Kyoka's relationship, we were given a hero class, but actual things being done, a battle trial! I was pretty nervous at this when All Might came in.

Aizawa was just telling us that we'd have some hero training at one of the school grounds, particularly Ground Beta. And that's when All Might showed up

" **Hello young heroes! I am coming through the door, LIKE A HERO!"**

"Woah it's actually All Might!" "That costume is so silver age!" were the cheers I heard when he walked in. I honestly felt kind of embarrassed because he is over the top sometimes, and training with him for months made it loose some glamour of it, I still get excited, just not as much.

" **Young heroes, we must get you some actual training with each other, in a battle trial."** he says with a menacing tone at the end. " **Get your costumes and get on the bus to Ground Beta you embyros, they have your name on them so they should be easy to find. I'LL BE OFF WAITING FOR YOU ALL!"**

Panels slide from the wall and there's suitcases. We each take one that says our name, I grab Kyoka's and hand it to her as well, eliciting some looks. We all get on the bus and change once we get there, and when we come out I'm amazed with everyone's costumes.

( _ **I'm not going to go over the costumes, it's all the ones based on the licensing exam just to try and make it a little more itneresting, and 1-B kids are also the same, so Kendo and Monoma have the same costumes. Shinso's is the only one I'll describe here. He wears the voice changing mask. I have an image in mind and I'll put the link here**_ post/160966522286/shinsou-hitoshi-aka-my-new-obsession _**Anyways yeah. If you take the time to look at it it's that costume. I might describe my own in a future chapter.)**_

Walking out and seeing the city scape again with All Might reminded me of when I started using my quirk. Once we all got a look at each other, all of the girls were looking at me, and some of the guys were giving me thumbs up on my body. I didn't understand why the girls were looking at me. I saw Kyoka wearing her hero outfit and I was amazed at how great her support gear came out, and I noticed the purple triangles on her face.

"You look kind of like a cat with those triangles on your face." I say with a smile to her

"Well your hood makes you look like a rabbit." She retorts with a laugh

"I like your jacket, think it'll go well with my outfit?" I say as I flex my arms as a joke

(Jiro's POV) ' _Goddamnit Izuku, why do you have to be so hot, and why'd you have to flex? I swear, sometimes you're so extra on accident. And now the other girls are staring at you.'_ I notice Mina walking up to Izuku and giving his arm a squeeze and he shrieks from the foreign touch, I don't even touch him like that.

"OOOOO, Midori! I didn't know that your arms had gotten bigger since the time I saw you at the beach!" Exclaimed Mina outloud. I got a little ticked off at Mina for feeling up his muscles. "What do you think of my outfit Midori?"

"Midoriya, what do you think of mine?" asked Uraraka

"Midori, what about mine?" said a pair of boots and floating gloves.

' _Why do these sluts want to know what he thinks of them?'_

I was gradually getting mad at these girls asking what my boyfriend thought of their outfits. Thankfully Izuku noticed me getting mad and walked over to me while saying he thought everyone's outfit was nice. But I knew he liked mine the most, considering I'm his girlfriend, and he helped design my hero outfit. I'm very impressed with his and understood why everyone looked at him.

He was built. His costume was skin tight, meaning you could see his muscles flex and relax, and see the veins on his arms through the suit. The dark green and black matched pretty well with his hair. One thing I was amused by were his gloves and legs. His gloved made it to the top of his arm and had openings on the fingers. And his legs had braces which also had metal soles that covered his red shoes. The only things I could complain about was the metal respirator and that ridiculous hood that made him look like a rabbit. I begin to tease a hero name for him,

"Hey Izuku, you should go for Green Rabbit as your hero name." he laughs at my tease

"Oh man Kyoka, you're pretty good at names. But I have one thought up, and it means a lot to me."

"OOOO, you mind telling me?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no." he sternly says, I can't say I don't like it when he's stern.

"Alright, I won't pester into it then. I can respect that."

" **ALRIGHT YOU EMBRYOS. ENOUGH OF CHECKING OUT EVERYONE'S HERO OUTFITS, THIS IS A CONTEST OF SKILL, TEAMWORK, COMMUNICATION, AND DOING WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A HERO. BUT HALF OF YOU WILL BE VILLAINS! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE 2V2 BATTLES, THE HEROES MUST DEFEAT AND CAPTURE THE VILLAINS AND GET TO THE BOMB IN THE BUILDING. THE VILLAINS MUST PROTECT THE BOMB. WE WILL BE HEARING YOU COMMUNICATIONS THROUGH LOOKING AT YOUR MATCHES AND GETTING THE AUDIO FROM YOUR EAR PIECES. I'LL RANDOMLY SELECT TWO PEOPLE FOR EACH. ANY QUESTIONS?"**

"YES! I have a question All Might," there goes Tenya Iida always asking questions. "Are we able to choose partners?"

" **I'M GOING TO SAY NO YOUNG IIDA. THE REASON BEING THAT SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO WORK WITH DIFFERENT PEOPLE TO GET A JOB DONE, IT IS COMMON TO QUICKLY WORK WITH SOMEONE WHO YOU'VE NEVER MET BEFORE. SO THAT'S THE REASON I'LL BE RANDOMIZING TEAMS. NOW, LET'S DRAW TEAMS!"**

1\. Izuku Midoriya & Ochaco Uraraka

2\. Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji

3\. Momo Yaoyorozu & Itsuka Kendo

4\. Katsuki Bakugo & Tenya Iida

5\. Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido

6\. Hitoshi Shinso & Neito Monoma

7\. Kyoka Jiro & Denki Kaminari

8\. Fumikage Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui

9\. Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure

10\. Eijiro Kirishima & Hanta Sero

These were the made teams. I wanted to be paired with Izuku, to see how well we compliment each other in battle with villains and not just robots.

" **NOW THEN, LET ME LIST OFF THE 5 MATCHES OF WHICH ARE ALSO BY RANDOM!"**

Team A vs Team D

Team B vs Team I

Team H vs Team J

Team G vs Team C

Team E vs Team F

Once the teams were made we went inside a building where we got to see Izuku and Uraraka duke it out with Bakugo and Iida. I was feeling a little nervous for Izuku. He told me all about Bakugo, and their relationship as a child, and the taunting name, Deku. I didn't like Bakugo when school started, I definitely don't like him now. ' _I'm rooting for you nerd!'_

(Deku's POV) ' _Ahhh dang it, of all people I WOULD be matched up against Kacchan. No worries, I can try out my new skills.'_ I stayed after school one day to a forest like area for training with All Might to test out the finger flicks, I called a single shot a Delaware Smash, and a volley of finger flicks Delaware Smash Air Force. I was also able to do a voice projection. I found out I'm able to push things with a yell and make it more precise when I cup my hands over my mouth, but it would leave my face vulnerable since I'd have to take off the respirator, or destroy it from the yells. I haven't thought of anything clever to yell other than "HEY" or "AHH."

Uraraka cheers us both on as we look over the layout.

"There's a lot of nooks and crannies I know Kacchan would take advantage of to get the drop on us. But I don't think he'll do that. If anything he'll come after me to try and make an example of me, leaving Iida to the bomb. I'll be able to handle Kacchan, I hope. I can distract him, since he'll focus on me, so you can get by and look for the bomb while I keep the actual bomb on me."

"Okay Midori!" she exclaims with a fist pumped into the air. "I believe we can do this! Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!" I respond by throwing up my fist in the air too. I put the map in one of my empty pockets, and put on my respirator and hood.

"Pffft! You look like a rabbit Midori!" Uraraka laughs at me

"C'mon! Kyoka said the same thing. Anyways focus, we gotta win and go beyond!"

"Alright Midori!"

" **ALRIGHT YOU FOUR, YOU'VE GOT FIFTEEN MINUTES. STAAAAART!"**

Uraraka and I rush in, as soon as we turn a hall to get to the stairs, Kacchan ambushes us!

"DIEEE DEKUUUU!" Kacchan bellows as he sends a blast at me. I use my body to shield Uraraka. My costume has no damage but has black marks on my long glove. Kacchan lands and I predict his moves. Over years of not fighting back, Kacchan always uses a big right hook to start. I instinctively grab his arm, activate 5% of my power as to not hurt him, but to also feel out how much he can take, pivot my leg, turn, and throw him over me and slam him into the ground. It takes 3 seconds for him to get back up.

"THAT WAS PATHETIC DEKU! YOU'RE USELESS AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he roared. I roared back

I activate 10% throughout my body and 20% to my voice and yell at him, forgetting to take off my respirator, destroying it.

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU KACCHAN! FROM HERE ON OUT, DEKU IS THE NAME OF A HERO!"

Bakugo reflexively puts his hands over his ears and I jump and land a punch to his exposed stomach with a left, and a strong uppercut with my right, launching him into the air. Kacchan's recovery time is fast as he adjusts himself in midair. I expected nothing else than for him to use his quirk effectively. He fakes me out with a small blast to create smoke in my face as he launches above me and gets behind me. I notice and use my quirk to side step away, pivot, send 20% to my fingers, priming for a finger flick and yell inside me,' _DELAWARE SMASH!"_

I hear the air get knocked out of Kacchan as an 'air bullet' pounded him in the chest, knocking him back a few meters. I get into a fighting stance and yell.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT KACCHAN?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME BEING USELESS AND PATHETIC?!"

I set him off and he gets back up again, using his quirk to quickly get to me quicker. He's sweating more, a while back when we were kids he told me how his quirk works. Nitroglycerine type sweat is released from his palms and he is able to detonate it at will. Since he's sweating more, he's able to use his quirk more, and much more effectively. I try to block his hits, but he adjusts so fast he hits me on my side with a big blast. I fly into the nearest wall and make a little dent. I hope I've given Uraraka enough time to find the bomb.

"Uraraka! Have you found the bomb?"

"Yes! But Iida's being a real goof trying to be a villain."

"Uraraka, where's the bomb?"

"It's on the 3rd floor, front left corner facing the street!"

"Great! When I give a signal head there, I'm going to do something big!"

I'm cut off from hearing her when I hear consecutive explosions of Kacchan racing to get to me.

"YOU'RE USELESS DEKUUU! I'M GOING TO MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF YOU AND SHOW YOU I'M THE BETTER ONE BETWEEN US! I WON'T LET YOU THINK OF ME AS BEING LOWER THAN YOU!"

"NO KACCHAN!" I roar at him using my quirk, it dazes him and he flies into the wall he sent me to. I continue to wail like a banshee at him, letting all my frustrations out. "i'VE ALWAYS LOOKED UP TO YOU KACCHAN! YOU WERE ALWAYS THE BEST WHICH IS WHY I ALWAYS FOLLOWED YOU AROUND! I CONTINUES TO FOLLOW YOU AROUND WHEN YOU GAVE ME THE NAME DEKU! I'M STILL STANDING KACCHAN! I'M GIVING IT MY ALL, SO YOU SHOULD GIVE YOURS TOO!"

I see one of his grenade gauntlets glow red, he faces me, removes his hands from his head and reaches for the pin.

" **YOUNG BAKUGO, DO NOT PULL THE PIN! I KNOW THE SPECIFICATIONS TO ALL OF YOUR HERO OUTFITS, DO NOT PULL THE PIN! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"**

"Not if he moves All Might!" shouts Bakugo.

(Jiro's POV, right after Deku slammed Bakugo on the ground) ' _Holy shit, he's really getting into this match. I can't say I can blame him for getting payback on his bully. Using his quirk to try and outspeed him, along with being physically stronger with the quirk. I read Izuku's lips and saw what he said after he threw Bakugo on the ground, the audio got messed up so I'm not sure if he said what I thought he said.'_ I gaze at the screens, seeing how Izuke blocked an attack to get Uraraka around their fight to go and find the bomb. Seeing how evasive and tactical both Izuku and Bakugo are. I honestly seems like such a Hero vs Villain matchup, everyone is in awe, wondering how we can all be able to keep people's eyes on them. Every punch, kick, blast, pivot, jump, they all mean something to each other. ' _All Bakugo wants from this battle is to prove to himself and others that he's the shit. While Izuku is fighting to prove, to his childhood friend turned bully, that he's not a Deku. I saw what he said, that Deku is the name of a hero, I read his lips and saw it.'_ I think to myself while watching ash and layers of carbon appear on Izuku's hero costume, it's getting dirtier, but the material isn't giving up. Meaning that Izuku should still be fine, but his respirator is broken now, so his mouth is vulnerable. I see Izuku's finger flick and Bakugo is launched back, but he recovers and hit's Izuku 's side and he's launched into a wall, creating a dent. ' _No, c'mon late-bloomer, I believe in you! I hope you're okay.'_ Everything's happening so quickly and swiftly. I see Izuku yell once more, Bakugo is on the ground holding his ears and one of his gauntlets glowed red for a second, until he stretches out his arm, and reaches for a pin on his grenade shaped gauntlets.

" **YOUNG BAKUGO, DO NOT PULL THE PIN! I KNOW THE SPECIFICATIONS TO ALL OF YOUR HERO OUTFITS, DO NOT PULL THE PIN! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"**

"Not if he moves All Might!" shouts Bakugo from the monitor.

"NO!" I yell out loud. "All Might, you have to stop him!"

' _He knows the specifications, Izuku's outfit has the same strength has All Might, but All Might says he'll die if he doesn't get out of the way. Then he has to get out of the way. Knowing Bakugo from what Izuku's told me, there's no way he'll stop, he's too hard headed.'_

All Might doesn't stop the fight, Bakugo pulled the pin, and the cameras in the room and hall were destroyed, we can still hear audio from Bakugo's earpiece. We hear Iida asking what was that explosion. In the room with Uraraka, she's sweating. We begin to feel the room shaking from Bakugo's explosion. I have sweat on my forehead, and tears starting to well up. I'm about to break down until we all hear,

"HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE USELESS DEKU!"

There are breaths of relief, but I have tears running down my face, knowing that their match isn't over.

"I HAVE TO WIN THIS!" we all hear Izuku yell, with sureness in his voice. "I AM A HERO KACCHAN!"

We hear in Bakugo's, Iida's, and Uraraka earpieces a loud crunch of cement, the whining of metal, and hurricane like winds. The room where the bomb was located, there was a huge hole created, Uraraka grabs hold of a support structure and swings it like a baseball bat to hit pieces of debris towards Iida, who is knocked back enough away from the bomb. Uraraka jumps and hold onto the bomb. Meaning, Izuku won!

(Deku's POV right as the pin was pulled)

I couldn't get out of the way fast enough. I heard in my earpiece I might die.

' _No, you're not going to die, not today. Your death will not be from a training exercise. You're costume is made from the same material as All Might's."_

I cover any exposed parts of my body, and take it. ' _I can't die, not here, not now. I need to succeed All Might, I have to go complete my time at UA, I need to be with Kyoka, I have to be the hero who saves others with a smile on my face and become the #1 Hero!"_

My suit barely lasts the duration of the explosion, it ripped apart my gloves and my hood. It melted my shoes and the heated leg and arm braces are burning my skin. I look at Kacchan, who is in disbelief that I can stand. He yells at me, but all I hear is ringing. So I yell anyways, I yell for everyone to hear."I HAVE TO WIN THIS! I AM A HERO KACCHAN!" I power up 100% into my arm, and punch directly above me, creating a massive hole through the building, I fall to the ground, and everything goes black.

I wake up in Recovery Girl's office. My arms and legs are covered in bandages, I look to the window, I see the orange sky, it's getting late, and sitting next to me is Kyoka wearing her UA uniform, holding onto my arm and her head is resting on my hand. I can move, I just feel very sore. I brush her hair out of her face so I can look at her clearly. She seems to be asleep so I say out loud,

"You look so beautiful Kyoka. Thanks for being here for me, even though you didn't have to."

I see a smile creep up on her face and here her tease,

"You're so cute sometimes Izuku. Of course I'm here. I wanted to make sure you're okay. You really had me worried. I cried and had to go through my match after seeing you on a stretcher, being rolled away. After Kaminari and I finished out match, we won, barely. I asked All Might if it was okay for me to see you. He also came by to see you as well. He told me to tell you,'GOOD JOB YOUNG MIDORIYA, BUT YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR LIMITS AND YOUR SITUATIONS, THIS COULD HAVE BEEN DEVASTATING FOR EVERYONE.'" She used an All Might impression. "I was very worried, seeing your arms, legs, and your side covered in bandages, and you have some small burn patches that got healed up quick. You've been asleep for a while now. I was just about to take a nap until right now, you prevented me."

"I'm sorry Kyoka. I'm sorry I made you cry." I hold her face in my bandaged hand. "I won't scare you like that again. One thing that kept me alive were my thoughts of being a her, and you." I look into her eyes and they get watery. She looks down at my hand and I see wet spots on my bandages. She's crying. I sit up and hold her close to me, it hurts, but for her I'd be willing to go through worse to see her smile, hear her laugh, and to see brightness in her amethyst eyes. I lean my head down and kiss her forehead.

Kyoka told me that Recovery Gril had said it was fine for me to leave once I had woken up. I got up, changed out of some hospital gowns into my school uniform, well I was about to until Kyoka told me she called my mom and told her what happened, she came by worried, Recovery Girl explained the situation and that he'll be okay, he just needs some rest now. My mom also brought me some extra clothes. Some black shorts, underwear, my running shoes, socks, and a grey shirt.

"Kyokya, can you stand outside for a moment? I'm going to change out of this gown and put on some clothes."

"Okay Izuku, call me if you need anything, I won't peek but I'll leave it open a little."

"Okay, thank you."

Kyoka steps outside with her back to the door opening. I struggle putting on the underwear and shorts. But once I have them on, I struggle with the shirt.

"Umm, Kyoka?"

"Yes Izuku?"

"Can you uhh, help me put on my shirt?"

"Sure, I'll step back in and help you out." she comes in and takes the shirt from my hands. "I saw Uraraka and Mina down the hall, they must be looking to see if you're alright."

"Oh, that's nice of them." Kyoka has a small but noticeable blush from seeing me without my shirt again. She asks if I'm able to hold my hands out forward, like frankenstein. I tell her I can.

She slides my shirt up my arms and stretches it over my head. And pulls the rest down.

She's right in front of me and I can see her obvious blush. She looks up at me, she's facing the sun, and it shines in her eyes. She is like a gem. I see her earphones tap against each other.

I lean down and give her a small kiss, and she returns the gesture. This feels wonderful. Until it becomes a mess.

"JIRO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouts Mina.

"O-O-Oh, hey Mina! She was just helping me put on my shirt since I don't want to mess up my bandages." I say nervously. I hope she didn't see me kiss her.

"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING I SAW HER DO!" replies an angry Mina with steam coming from her head

"Hey, calm down there pink stuff." replies a smug Jiro, and Uraraka came and

"Oh hey Midori! I came by to check on you!" said Uraraka with a wide smile. "Also congrats on getting together!"

Both Jiro and I turn red, she looks away and digs her head in my chest, and I reply.

"Thanks Uraraka! I appreciate it, but I'd also like it if you two don't make a big deal out of this."

Mina still looks mad, but she reluctantly agrees due to the convincing of Uraraka.

Once I get my socks and shoes on, I head to my locker with Kyoka who helps me get my things. I won't have much time to study when I get home though. On the way out of the building Kyoka holds my hand and latches onto my arm. She's holding me closely. I know how she must feel, being so close to losing someone. I've lost plenty of people, and I already know I don't want to let go of Kyoka.

 **A/N : Hello people reading this story. I hope you liked this chapter! I might get another one done tonight to get 6 chapters. I hope you enjoy this story enough to leave a review which can be a : compliment, suggestion, anything I can fix, or characters you want to see. Next chapter I'm planning on briefly going over the USJ attack but before that I'm going to do a quick class rep type thing. And the USJ review is just like, oh we were supposed to do disaster training, villains showed up, I went overboard and broke my body trying to protect my friends, Jiro is trying to save her friend Kaminari and makes a friendship with Yaoyorozu. They're saved by the heroes and now they have to fear the League of Villains. I want to go over it briefly so I can get to some creative choices for the UA Sports Festival is you all don't mind. I can make a chapter later on if you guys want to see more in depth into it, I'm also adding in 1-B, and the characters I dropped are in that class now. Just to give Mineta some credit for throwing his balls at the villains capturing them. Anyways, leave a review, follow, favorite, shoot me a PM. yeah, anyways, gonna get started on a quick 2k+ word chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Cool, so I lied to you all, I'm sorry. I originally planned to make this about the USJ, and figured I'd add in a dynamic to the USJ attack by getting Deku and Jiro together, so this chapter is going to be a lemon. I'm going to start off with this being a few days after the battle trial. Midoriya is all healed and had some treatments from Recovery Girl, so he's perfectly health with no scarring. This chapter will be a long scene from Midoriya's pov, but his thoughts. Anyways, let's get two these two gems I enjoy!**

 _Kyoka's moans are heard through the house. And my favorite color is amethyst._

 _Jiro's parents left for the weekend for a show. She invited me over with a quick text. Asking I bring clothes that are easy to come off, or ones I don't mind getting ripped off. I blushed and freaked out when I read the messages._

 _I made it to her front door, it's made of dark wood, and pressed on the doorbell. I hear quick steps as she runs to the door, I hear the door unlocking, the door handle twisting. I feel cold, and unprepared for the situation. The creak of the door is sharp in the empty air, and I see her. She was donned with loose dark shorts, and a bright yellow tank top, and a black bra is easily visible as the side opening on her top are large. She invites me in by opening the door wider, and beaming me her precious smile. Her eyes entail something other than precious, they show me, want._

 _I step in, taking off my shoes. I'm wearing dark gym shorts, and a plain white shirt, I have a small bag with another shirt incase she rips the one I'm wearing off. I place my bag on her family's couch. The air smells of Sakurasou flowers. Sakurasou meaning, desire in floral language. She walks to the entrance of a hallway, half turning to see me, and she nodded her head as a way to say 'follow me.'_

 _I walk towards her and she disappears into one of the rooms in the hallway, the one with the open door, inviting me. I walk through, the gate, and I notice it's her room. I don't immediately see her, until she wraps her earphone jacks around me, and then her arms, she's behind me. Her face digs into my neck, I can tell she's on her tiptoes, reaching up, kissing my neck. Her kisses are so warm, and gentle. They relieve me of the cold feeling I have, melting away any nervousness. I hold onto her warm arms, remove them, and turn to face her._

 _I look deep into her amethyst eyes, wanting to get lost in the cavern of gems her eyes create._

 _I lean my head down, foreheads touching, I grab her chin, and lightly bring her lips to mine._

 _She wraps her arms around my neck. I bring my hands down to her waist. Her lips are warm, heating me up inside out, like fuel to a flame. I pull her in closer, our bodies almost touching, the only thing between are our clothes. I lower my hands, pulling up her yellow top up lightly, until my hands touch her bare waist, trailing my fingertips up and down, while she mimics my movements on me. I know what her plans are, somewhat, and I go along with it._

 _She's being gentle with me, but she doesn't seem like she plans to be for long. Our kissing has been getting more and more intense, no more are there quick pecks. I am inexperienced to these sensations, but I take lead anyways. I lightly bite her bottom lip, and she releases a small moan from her lips due to our kissing I continue kissing her, and she starts holding me closer, I feel her fingernails lightly scraping over my skin._

 _I feel a tugging on my shirt, and hear a pop, I ignore it, leaving my focus on our kiss. I feel more tugging, and I hear the fabric of my shirt ripping. I feel what Kyoka's doing, and it excites me. I release my hold and take over where she started with my shirt. I disrobe my shirt, now in tatters, a rag._

 _Her fingertips leave electric trails, on my chest, and up and down my abdomen. She places her hand over my heart, and whispers a moan._

" _Izuku"_

 _I feel like it's my turn to remove something from her. I slowly lift up her shirt, my hands on her side while the shirt is lifted up by my arms, I reach to her back, and over her shoulders, and she slips her arms through the sides, and puts her hands back on me. I end the kiss momentarily and take off her shirt. We open our eyes, and are marvelled at each other._

 _The turns around, with a blush, she reaches her arms to her back, and unclips her bra. She lets it fall to the floor._

" _Izuku, close your eyes." her voice is like heaven to me as I close my eyes._

 _I feel her, getting closer, I feel her chest on mine, her small breasts pressed against me. Her hands on my face as she pulls me into another kiss, it's an inferno._

 _I wrap my arms around her, I lover my body, lightly grazing her ass with my fingertips, and I hold her slender legs from the back of her thighs. I lift her up, and she instinctively wraps her legs around me, and her arms around her neck. I turn around, kissing and holding her, and take a few steps towards the direction of her bed. I walk until I feel the bedside hit my legs, and I lay her down on the bed, still kissing her, she moves her arms under mine, and she grabs one of my hands and trails it from her legs, up her stomach, until she places my hand on her chest._

 _Kyoka's m_ _ _oans are heard by me.__

 _ _I massage her small breasts. I don't care her size, all I want now is to hear her moans in my ear. I pull back from the kiss, and kiss her cheek, to her jaw, and her neck. I'm not occupying her lips, so all that are released from that point are her moans, entering the room, and travel to my ears. I kiss her neck, I kiss down to her collarbone, and go past it. I continue until I reach her chest. I'm massaging one of her breasts, and kiss her other.__

 _Kyoka's m_ _ _oans can be heard throughout the room.__

 _ _I continue, and hear her moans.__

" _Izuku, oohhhh Izuku!"_

" _Yes"_

" _Continue Izuku, keep going, ohhh"_

 _I want to hear her say more. I want her to continue, so I continue._

 _I kiss down her stomach, now massaging both breasts with both hands, I kiss up to her exposed waist. I stop what I'm doing and look at her. She looks down at me, by her waist, and she says._

" _Pull them off of me, Izuku"_

 _She moans as she says my name, and I obey her._

 _I release my hands from her breasts, getting a clear look at her. She is beautiful, the moment, the image, the memory, is chiseled into my mind. This moment is timeless, with heavy lust in the air. I gaze deeply in her deep purple eyes. My hands leave trails from her chest, to her waist. I grip my hands on the waistline and pull them back, and lift them off her legs, she wasn't wearing any panties._

 _I don't let my nervousness show. I stand my ground._

" _Ooohhh Izuku."_

 _I let instincts take over. I place kisses from where I left off on her waist, and trailed down, until my mouth was between her legs. I knew the female anatomy, I know how to make Kyoka moan even more._

" _Yes Izuku, yes, right there, oohhhh"_

 _This continued on, I licked up and down, I rubbed her clit, I licked and moved my tongue in circles. I never penetrated her. I wouldn't do it without her asking or telling me to._

" _Ohhh, Izuku!"_

 _Her hips bucked forward, her back arched, I held her legs with my arms and continued licking her clit. I looked at her, and her mouth was agape, her eyes were rolled back._

" _OOOOHHHHHH"_

 _Kyoka's moans are heard through the hallway._

 _ _Her hips fall back onto the bed, and she looks into my eyes, with lust. She adjusts herself and is on her hands and knees. She stands on her knees, holding onto my waist as she kisses me. I don't reject her advances. As she pulls down my shorts and undergarment along with it.__

" _Kyoka, I want you"_

 _I let out the moan, as she leads a hand down, holding my cock. She's stroking me, up and down, slow, steady, movements. Meant to tease me. Precum flows out from me as she uses it to make the movement feel better. I moan in between the kisses Kyoka is giving me. She kisses down my body, just like I had, but she has a goal in mind. Me._

 _Her head reaches my cock, and I look down at her. Her purple crystalline eyes look up at me, and she opens her mouth and I feel the warm wetness of her envelop me._

 _It's bliss._

 _I let out moans_

" _Kyoka, oohhh Kyoka, keep going."_

 _She swirls her tongue around the head of my cock, and stroked the shaft. She releases her hand, and pushes herself more, and more, down my cock. Once her nose hits me, she pulls back, and goes again after taking a quick breath. Once she finally released her mouth from me, she stands on her knees, stoking my cock._

" _Izuku."_

" _Yes Kyoka?"_

" _Will you fuck me?"_

" _Would you like it if I did?"_

" _Of course, it's part of the reason why I invited you over, green-eyes." She teasingly says_

 _I pick her up, and adjust her legs, laying her on her back._

" _Do you have any protection?"_

" _Of course, I'm not dumb. I'm taking birth control to manage my menstruation."_

" _Alright Kyoka, I'm going to thrust my dick inside you."_

" _Do it Izuku, I want to feel you inside of me, I want to feel you fuck me."_

 _Her eyes are full of lust and I adjust and position my dick to her entrance, and slowly thrust forward. She's so aroused I go in smoothly. I know that she there's not much of a hymen, it stretched during combat training, so I don't have to worry much about that, I look at her expressions and sounds she makes if it hurts, and once I'm fully inside of her, she tells me to continue._

 _I pull my hips back. And thrust forward. Eliciting moans from both of us. Her vagina is tight, and pleasurable, she's so warm, it's like she's on fire. She wraps around me, her pussy around my cock, and her holding my close to her, legs wrapped around me, arms around my neck and her earphone jacks around me as well._

" _Kyoka, you feel so amazing!."_

" _Ooohhh, Izuku, ohh, your dick feels so amazing in my , ahh, in my pussy, baby!"_

 _This is the first time she's called me baby._

 _I continue to thrust into her, I adjust myself and rub her clit while I fuck her. Her hips rise up but I hold her down and thrust into her faster. Her moans progressively getting louder._

 _Her earphone jacks wrap around me and pulls her up a little._

" _Ohhhh, Izuku baby, ahh, I want you to choke me, wrap your strong hand around my- ahhh, around my neck baby!"_

 _I do as she says, I wrap my hand around her neck, and squeeze lightly._

" _Is this enough for you?" I interrogate her_

" _Harder!" I squeeze harder_

" _Harder!" I squeeze a bit more and increase the pace and strength of my thrusts_

" _Fuck baby! Ohhhh, ohhh fuck yes Izuku, just like that! Ahhh, keep going baby, keep going, keep going!"_

 _I thrust into her a few more times, and she holds me tightly, her back arching, legs shaking, eyes rolled back. I am plunged fully inside of her. We both came at the same time. I moan into her ear and say,_

" _Kyoka, I love you."_

 _Kyoka's moans are heard through the house. And my favorite color is amethyst._

 **A/N : Hey everyone, I hope you liked this, first time doing something like this. I'm sorry I didn't do the USJ, if some of you wanted to read that immediately after the last one, I'm sorry. I wanted to dip into what it's like to write something like this. I wanted to get in a lot of detail as I could try. I'm going to go for two chapters tomorrow, three if I make them short. And I'm definitely going to get to the USJ arc after making a class rep in the next one! Anyways, I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry if there's any typos. Please review, follow, favorite, etc. I also want to know if some of you want me to write some small lemons of Deku and some of the girls at Heights Alliance, any girls from 1-A, 1-B, or some other characters. I made this story rated M for things like these.**


	7. Update 1

**Hello everyone KameFig here, I'm sorry I didn't post on Friday, I was preparing for this weekend to visit my fam. I will be posting maybe tomorrow or Wednesday. I'm sorry I didn't post up an update, I didn't touch my laptop until today so I apologize again for not giving you guys an update. But look forward to tomorrow or Wednesday for the newest chapter in Midoriya's Sound.**


	8. Update 2

Hello, sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, it's still not done, I missed my Tuesday train to get back to school and had to leave Wednesday. I apologize. I noticed while I didn't post I got some reviews! I always appreciate reviews! I just wanted to talk about a few!

'Please stop', No, I'm not gonna stop. How am I being pathetic? I also noticed you say something along these lines on other stories with Midoriya and Jiro. I don't really care but I'd like to know more on how I'm 'pathetic', por favor.

'Dragonic Reborn', I'm sorry I didn't get that right! I just knew Bakugo's throw and just went over that for Midoriya, I apologize I didn't take the time to do that! If you've got the time or sometime, send me a PM to tell me what to fix and I'll update it. I always appreciate reviews like this!

'JMA Blazer', I apologize that a fictional character learning something faster than they did in the manga/show is 'absolutely bullshit.' I skipped the first two episodes and changed things on the third episode and some other things. I'm sorry it's not canon, none of these stories on this site are canon. I do appreciate your review though.

'DragonincJuggernaut', I'm glad you understood my reference!

Yeah, these four I picked, they were the most recent ones I had seen. I appreciate reviews and criticisms! Anything to help me with the story. And I'm sorry if this story isn't your type of thing, I get it, we all have what we like and dislike! Anyways, I might get the chapter done tonight or tomorrow at the most. I haven't touched the story since I went home. Sorry for not posting again!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Okay! I'm going to do the USJ arc. I'm going to try my best with this, it is different from the canon story, slightly. I apologize for not posting this story.**

The week began, I woke up from the weekend. I made breakfast, washed dishes, showered, changed into my uniform, and went off to UA. We are going to spend the day at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, otherwise known as The USJ! It was going to be led by four teachers. Aizawa, the 1-B homeroom teacher, Vlad King, hero No. Thirteen, along with All Might! I head to the train listening to music. I get off the train and hear the thudding of ast moving footsteps.

"Midori!" I turn around and take out and earbud to see it's Mina.

"Oh, hey Mina!" I shine her a small smile. "What are you up to? You're not usually here this early, we still have quite some time until we have to be in out seats."

"Oh well, I just wanted to catch you and give you something! I was at a coffee shop and accidentally ordered an extra drink, so I here, this one's for you!" she reaches her arm out holding a cup with coffee in it.

"Oh, Mina, thanks, but I'm sorry. I can't drink coffee."

"Oh, it's fine. How come you can't drink coffee?"

"Oh, well, it's because it can accidentally trigger my quirk to turn on, and then my small lighting would go everywhere, it's not harmful, just that it got annoying and quit coffee. It's actually the caffeine if I'm being specific."

"OH! Just my luck! I don't drink caffeine, my energy is just me being me! I always get decaf! So here" She beams me a smile and hands me the coffee.

"Oh wow! Thank you, it's been a while since I've had coffee. Before my quirk kicked in I would drink it so much and believe being jittery was my quirk."

Mina laughs at my small joke and I laugh with her.

"So Mr Hero Deku, are you excited for today? Getting to save people from 1-B."

I flinch when she said Deku, the only person who had called me that was Kacchan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that it's what that jerk Bakugo calls you, 'useless.'" she says with a small pout. "I don't think you're useless Midori, if anything you're one of the most capable students in our class! Along with Todoroki and Momo, but it's almost expected since they got in through recommendation. There were apparently 4 students who got accepted through recommendation, but I only know of 3 students. There's also the kid with the weird mouth in 1-B. I don't know who the mystery 4th person is."

I kinda stiffen up, since I am the 4th person she's talking about.

"Yeah, I wonder who it could be."

"Midori, I wanted to ask a couple things."

"Oh yeah, ask away Mina."

"Well, I wanted to ask how long you and Jiro have been dating? Like where'd you meet, did you go to the same school?"

"Oh, well, I met her when I was on a run exercising. I was too wrapped up in my newfound quick I accidentally ran into her. And I ran into her again, and then we exchanged numbers, and were in the same practical testing area, then we went to get lunch and go to the beach, and then we went to the beach again, and she kissed me."

"Oh, so that's where it started?"

"Well no, after she kissed me, I didn't talk to her until the first day here at UA," We walk through the doors and I hold them open for her. "She was really pissed off at me for not talking to her after the kiss, but I was thinking about my feelings for her. Once it was too late that I knew I like her, she slapped me after the quirk assessment. And then I apologized, and then walking with her to talk about it after school, she tripped."

"And you caught her and now you two are a couple?"

"Yes, exactly."

"THAT'S SO CUTE MIDORI!" she shouts in my face as we put things in our locker.

"Thanks Mina!" I blush a little bit with the locker coving my face, once it died down I closed the locker door with my books.

We walked into class, first ones there, and Mina sat next to me chatting away. She asked me what I thought of her quirk and I told her,

"I think your quirk is awesome! It's great for close encounters, but I had an idea on how you could branch out to mid or long range attacks."

"Oh wow Midori, you must take note of everyone."

"Well yeah, it's kind of a habit, I was always intrigued by quirks and heroes, so I took notes on them."

Wow, that's so awesome! So what's this idea for this mid or long rage thingy you're talking about?"

"Oh, well I was thinking about you using support items, or even making your hands into a nozzle like this," I show her my hands placed palms together and having fingers tightly together and having an opening for her acid to be shot out. "Or maybe the support department can whip you up some gloves that can help you shoot out your acid!"

"Oh wow! I'll have to try it out soon!"

"So are you excited for the USJ today?"

"Oh definitely!" she exclaims with a fist to the air. She grabs her coffee cup and goes to throw it out in the hallway, and that's when Todoroki and Yaoyorozu walk in.

"Oh, Midoriya, how are you feeling? I know Recovery girl has healed you last week, but I wanted to make sure you're alright." said Yaoyorozu

"Oh, thanks Yaoyorozu, I'm feeling better than great lately!" I beam them a smile

"Midoriya, why don't you sit with the other recommendation students?" Todoroki bluntly asked. I turned red, Yaoyorozu probably doesn't know I was already accepted for recommendation from All Might.

"I don't know what you're talking about Todoroki." I reply shakily

"Midoriya, it's fine, I already know, you just didn't see me there at the recommendation practical, you were already far ahead with Todoroki." Replied Yaoyorozu. "And please, call me Momo."

I am relieved of my blushing face and I take the rest of my coffee to finish it before class. I walk to Todoroki and Momo to chat. We mostly talked about quirks and how well we'll be able to work together to save people. Talking about me lifting up rubble and Momo making supports, or Todoroki making ice supports, melting away barriers that could get in the way of rescuing people trapped in enclosed areas under rubble.

When I talked about Todoroki melting things, he looked down, and told me he wouldn't use his fire. I ask him why not.

"It's because of my father, I won't use his quirk, I'll become a hero with my mother's quirk." He lifts his arm and lightly touches his scar. Everyone knows that his father is Endeavour. I couldn't fathom being under the household of the #2 hero. I am confused why he says his parents quirks.

"But, it's yours." I tell him

"What's mine Midoriya?"

"Your quirk, it's yours. You may have inherited it, but it's yours. All Might said something like that on a television promo when I was younger. Children may gain a mix of their parent's quirks, or a stronger version of one. You gained both your mother and father's quirks, but it's not theirs anymore. It's yours, your quirk not your mom's, not your father's, it's yours." I try to convince him, but he looks at me with wide eyes. He puts his hands out on the desk, cooling one side of it, and palm up, creating a flame. But quickly halts.

"Thanks for the advice Midoriya, I'll think it over. I'm still unsure with these emotions towards my father. But thank you for your words."

I give him a nervous smile, and a wave to Momo. I notice everyone else is coming into the room with the exception of a few. As I take my seat, Mina looks at me, almost cautious, nervous. I ask her what's wrong, and she whispers in my ear.

" _I know your secret now._ "

"What do you mean Mina?"

" _You're the other recommended student. Why'd you take both exams?_ "

" _Don't tell anyone about it. I took both to prove to people I deserve to be here."_

" _That's noble, but why lie?"_

" _I wanted to be treated like everyone else, not with regard as a recommended student."_

" _I sorta get what you mean, but here's the deal. I take you out on the weekend and my lips are sealed."_

" _What? Like a date? I'm dating Kyoka, remember?"_

" _Not as a date, but as two friends hanging out. I'm sure I'm cool with Jiro, let her know we're going to hang out. Or everyone might treat you differently if they find out you were let in my recommendation."_

" _Oh, so this is blackmail? Such a dirty tactic of you Mina."_

" _Of course it's blackmail. Now will you take me out this weekend?"_

" _Yeah yeah, we can do dance or something, I know you like that, you can even teach me to breakdance. I've never danced before, so I'm hoping this could be good practice when I take Kyoka out for another date."_

" _Good, now, my lips are sealed."_

"Awesome."

Kyoka enters the room, and I beam her a smile She returns the expression with a small blush and smile. She gets a seat behind me and pokes at my back with her fingers and earphone jacks.

"Sooo Izuku, how was your weekend?" She asks teasingly

"Oh, It was fantastic Kyoka, yours?" I reply as I turn my body towards her.

"I'd say the same as well."

Mina looks at the both of us and I tell Kyoka

"Oh, guess what?"

"What green eyes?"

"Mina's blackmailing me, she thinks I got into the school from recommendations."

Kyoka laughs at Mina for thinking that, and a few people look at me.

"What the hell Midori? Why'd you let out your secret?"

"What secret, there IS NO SECRET." I tell her with a smile. "What proof do you have?"

I announce to everyone.

"Class 1-A. I got into UA through recommendation, and still took the entrance exam."

Some didn't react, some looked a little wide eyed. Except Shinso who wanted to know more.

"Really now Midoriya, tell us the truth." He tells me.

"That is th-"

I'm blanked out and everything is foggy, I don't have control over myself.

"Now Midoriya, how'd you get into UA? Entrance exam, Recommendation, or both?" Shinso interrogates me.

I don't have control over my words

"Both"

Shinso tells Jiro to slap me, and she does so graciously and everything isn't foggy anymore.

"He's not lying everyone, he got in through both." He smugly walks to his seat, exposing me to Kyoka, dissolving my plan to make it seem like a joke.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me Izuku?" Kyoka asks, she's a bit mad but she looks cute. "When did you know?"

I'm conscious and decide to tell her the truth, much better her than if Kacchan had heard it, he wasn't in class yet.

"Well, it was before I saw you the second time at the beach, and I was told of my acceptance a few days after. And then I took the Entrance Exam to prove to myself and others that I deserved to be here, not just from recommendations, but my own efforts.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I'm your friend Izuku. _More so, I'm your girlfriend, you idiot._ " She whispers the last part. She doesn't look as mad.

"I wanted to tell you, but I only wanted people to know I got in just the same as them, I didn't want the fear of being treated differently if people did know." I explained to her.

"THAT'S SO MANLY MIDORIYA!" Exclaimed Kirishima when I explained my reason for also taking the entrance exam. The bell rings and Kacchan finally walks in with Aizawa following with a skinny man in a bright yellow suit.

"Everyone, enough. We have to do a small class thing to get out of the way, we need a class rep and quickly, I'll pick and choose the Rep and the Vice Rep. Uhhh, let's go, Midoriya, you're the rep and Yaoyorozu, you're vice rep. There, now get your hero costumes on or wear your gym uniform. We're meeting outside to get on the bus to the USJ, we'll be going there with 1-B in another bus, we're running low on time. All Might's close friend who knows a lot about hero work will be riding with us as well." There was a very skinny man wearing a yellow suit, blond hair and dark eyes, he looked so tired. It was Small Might. No one here knows of All Might's condition.

Once we all get on out hero costumes, I had a new one, and there was a note inside saying,

"Try not to break this one again, the materials are time consuming to fabricate. We're making more material in case you decide to get into more dicey and reckless situations. We also looked through the footage and made some gloves to help control your finger flicks. We hope they help! From, Support Department."

I put on the uniform and the guys in both 1-A and 1-B changed together. A small boy with balls on his head and a ridiculous costume noticed I had small faded bruises on my body, and what also looked like scratch marks on my back, and even faint little dots around me.

"Where's you get those bruises and scratches?" He said with a ridiculous voice.

I look down at him and giggled at his costume.

"Why do you wanna know grape?"

"Grape?" He looks at me confused. "I'll have you know these are sticky balls!" He says so with a small noticeable lisp

"If you really want to know where I got these marks grape, I got them from a girl."

"A-A-A-A girl?!" he said with comical tears. "TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

He tries to climb on me, but I push him off easily.

"I'm not going to tell you, that's the only information you're getting, you fucking pervert." I say to him. ' _Man, Kyoka's language is really rubbing off on me, I don't usually curse at people I don't know, but this kid's too annoying and perverted.'_

"Wow Midoriya, good for you, I didn't know you had it in you, recomendee!" shouted Kirishima. "Was it Jiro? Or someone else?"

Kaminari looks away from me, and he isn't as talkative now than he usually is. And Kacchan has a vein popping out on his head, he quick get changes and leaves as fast as he came.

"I'm not saying anything else. I'm too embarrassed now, let's just get changed and get on the busses." I tell everyone

"Yeah, that's our class rep!"

We all got changed into our outfits. In our class I think the only person who looks kinda goofy is Monoma. He's wearing a suit, with watches.

"Hey Monoma, I never got a clear look at your suit before? What's with the watches? So you can keep track of the quirks you copy?" I ask him.

"Oh, class rep Midoriya, why yes, glad you noticed my suit. I can obtain a lot of quirks but for 5 minutes, so each watch is set for 5 minutes. I'm not sure how many quirks I can copy at once, but I'm sure it'll help out a lot. I also need to touch their skin or something natural from them, like hair or nails, so someone like you Midoriya would be hard to get to, since you cover up everything, or at least try to." He responds, I'm not wearing my hood or respirator and he looks like he has tricks up his sleeve so I stay arm's reach away from him. I don't know what quirk of One For All he'll obtain if he touches me, the stockpile quirk or the quirk to pass down quirks.

"That's pretty incredible Monoma, such a great quirk as well!" I walk away from him and talk to Shinso. "Hey Shinso, what can your quirk do exactly? Like are you able to use it for interrogation purposes? Can you make people do whatever?"

"Oh, Midoriya, uhh, yeah I guess I'll tell you." He puts on his mouth mask and changes the tuning, and he sounds like me. "I can tell people what to do, but it has limitations. I can't say, 'What's the name of the girl with the yellow horns?' but I can give orders. Like, say this, or do that, or write this, or ask questions with answers said like multiple choice. I can brainwash multiple people but not at once. I feel like I'm giving you away my weaknesses, but you're the class rep so I kinda feel like you gotta know everybody."

I write in my notes everything Shinso is saying. Until I feel a poke on my side, it's Kyoka.

"Sit with me on the bus Izuku." and she flashes me a smile and she walks to talk to Momo. Kirishima is trying to chat with Kacchan, and Iida is trying to get people to pay attention to Aizawa.

"Alright class, I can assume you've seen 1-B. Don't underestimate them, they're on the same level as you, we just don't need one teacher watching over all these students. So there's multiple classes. Anyways, get on the bus, we're heading over. All Might's waiting for us in the lounge over there."

We all get on the bus, and it's laid out almost like a public transportation bus, but its automated to head over there so Aizawa watches over the class, he asks me and Momo over for a small chat.

"Alright recommended students, Midoriya, you're class rep so you're in charge of everyone during the activities, and Yaoyorozu, you need to also talk to him about it, the titles are just titles, if I could I'd make you both co-reps and Todoroki vice rep. But both of your jobs are the same, take responsibility and help me whip these kids into shape in this exercise. Got it?

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei." Momo and I say collectively.

"Good, once we're back there's some forms you apparently need to fill out. It's been awhile since I've had a class. I expelled my last two, but I feel some potential from all of you here, plus the people who recommended you guys into the school would be furious at me for expelling everyone. Don't do anything stupid, make sure things go smoothly. Now go on, sit with your friends, it's a small drive and I'm going to take a small nap."

Momo and I sat by Jiro and we just chatted about plans. I told Kyoka how Mina tried to blackmail me to hang out. Kyoka knows I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, so I told Kyoka that I would be taking Mina to teach me how to dance. She didn't seem to mind, but I noticed her make glaces at Mina.

"So, class rep, your quirk is very similar to All Might's when you let loose. Ribbit." Asked the frog looking girl.

I feel like a deer caught in headlights, but I stand my ground.

"Well, it's because he too has an enhancing quirk. They're all pretty similar."

"Yeah, that's true plus he doesn't break himself when he goes all out, and you can call me Tsuyu."

"Nice to meet you Tsuyu."

Sitting next to Kyoka calms my nerves, especially since this past weekend. She holds my hands and asked me what was going on during the match with Kacchan. I notice Kacchan is looking through the window, visible veins popping up on his forehead.

"Oh, well, I was trying out some new moves I figured out what I could do. Like when I flick my fingers, the wind moves they're like air bullets, and I can enhance my voice, sorta like Present Mic can."

"Oh wow, quite the additions to your arsenal!" said All Might's 'friend'. He looks at me with a smile and sits by. "All Might does that too, in fact I helped him realize it when he was getting his start as a hero, but he doesn't do it as much since he's gotten fast enough to get closer. It's great you're using that brain of yours to come up with new applications."

I know it's All Might in his weak form, giving me encouragement. I'm making this quirk, One For All, my own and to use it to save people.

Soon the bus ride ended, and both classes got off and grouped up behind Vlad King, Aizawa, and Small Might who introduced himself as Toshinori. We followed them in and Toshinori went into the lounge saying he was gonna greet All Might and say that we were there already. A few moments later All Might appeared behind Vlad King, Aizawa, and No 13.

" **GOOD MORNING YOU EMBRYOS, GET READY TO LEARN SOME SAVING TECHNIQUES AND WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IN THE EVENT OF A DISASTER, BUT DOING IT ON EACH OTHER, CLASS TO CLASS! I'LL LET THIRTEEN EXPLAIN SOME THINGS."**

"Thank you All Might! Hello, I'm hero No. Thirteen! Nice to meat you all, for those of you who don't know, my quirk is called Black Hole. It's ability is turning anything into dust. I can use it to remove rubble and save people, but it can also be used to harm others. So my job here is to help teach you all to use your quirks to save lives." he explained. "We'll be having Class 1-B save 1-A first, there will be groups of 3 for the situation. 3 will be down in the ravine, one will pretend to be knocked out, another a broken limb, and another who's fine. Those who have to help will also be a trio, trying to save those in the ravine. You're going to learn that you're not always going to be able to use your quirk to save. Those who would be good at saving would be able to get rid of things, carry people, etc. And those who have a hard time would be those who have quirks with mainly destructive properties, you'll want to refrain from using your quirk. I hope we can get through this smoothly and that you guys learn a lot from this experience!"

We began following the four heroes down the steps of the USJ to the situation facilities.

Suddenly, a large portal opened up in the center of the USJ, and outwalked a man, with hands holding onto his body, covering his face. Next to him was a large, black muscular man with a beak and exposed brain. Soon after them walked out dozens of people with a variety of quirk mutations.

"What's going on? Are they for the exercise? Are they villains?" questions were shouted out.

"Calm down!" I shout at everyone getting their attention. "We need to remain calm and let the teachers handle this, we need to stick together, both classes! I'm the 1-A Class rep, who's the 1-B Class rep? Momo, come here as well. Kaminari! See if you can contact any of the teachers at UA!"

A guy by the name of Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu was the 1-B Class rep, he seemed like a confident guy, able to take charge. Momo, Tetsutetsu and I discussed we needed to stick together, keeping anyone from the villains, Tetsutetsu looked a little agitated from it but I told him our main focus is keeping everyone together and calm. Kaminari informs me that he can't contact anyone, there must be someone

" **Villains are here, I'll deal with them, Aizawa, Vlad, Thirteen, get the students to safety."** All Might calmly told the teachers. He got in a ready position, and bolted down the stairs in the blink of an eye, taking out most of the villains, some were getting by, but some not for long.

In a few moments, the 'petty' villains were gone, and what were left was the man with the hands, the portal guy had shrunk down to a man in a slacks, button down, and a vest, with metal around the head and glowing eyes above shrouded in mist.

The teachers got everyone together, thankfully no one did anything rash, especially Kacchan. I hoped he wouldn't launch himself down to the villains and try to take them out while yelling 'die.'

" **HOW DARE YOU TRY AND ATTACK MY STUDENTS? WHAT PURPOSE DO YOU HAVE HERE, VILLAINS?"**

The man with the hands spoke with a raspy voice,

"We just came here to destroy the 'Symbol of Peace.'

 **A/N :** **I'm having a writer's block with this story, so I'm going to take a break from it. I'm going to do a different story with MHA and the Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra. Midoriya would be 'the avatar,' probably still receive One For All as a powerboost to use the special techniques each element can do. It's probably going to be a T rated, I'm not sure about doing any ships in it. Maybe alluding to some. I'm actually kind of excited for this other story, as I grew up watching Avatar, and I'm going to rewatch that with some friends. One of them, well, she's never seen it before so I'm excited to show her. Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll update this story again. I'm not dropping it, it's probably going to be either a long while, or if I'm motivated I'll do more soon. I hope you like this story, please review, or send me a PM about anything, ask me questions about the story or any type of question, in a review or PM, I'll answer them.**


End file.
